


Change Your Ticket

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Dildos, Gay Sex, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Top Harry, all my fics have rimming in them, ya'll should know that by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis woke up to find Harry getting dressed, the sun shining in the window, his strong, muscular back illuminating in the sunlight. Jesus he was gorgeous…<br/>“Watching you get dressed messes with my head, take that bag off your shoulder,” Louis said to Harry who turned around and smiled.<br/>“Come get back in bed, we’ve still got time left, this doesn’t have to be over,” Louis said pouting.<br/>As they stood in the shower, naked bodies intertwined with their lips, Louis told Harry firmly: “you should probably stay a couple more days. Let me change your ticket home.”</p><p>AU where Louis is a closeted, famous pop star and Harry is his ultimate fan. Based on the song "Change Your Ticket" by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Louis looked out into the vast crowd, he saw him. Again. This was, what, the third time he’d been at one of Louis’ shows? And each time, Louis noticed something new about him; now it was his beautiful green eyes that crinkled when he smiled.

 _FUCK he was distracting…_ Louis had a two hour concert to perform to tens of thousands of people AND pretend he is straight as he internally drooled over the fit guy with the unruly curly hair-that Louis was dying to run his fingers through-sitting in the front row.

_FUCK this was gonna be difficult…._

But if Curly could afford front row seats for _three concerts_ , why in the hell didn’t he spring for meet and greets? Christ knows Louis had met his fair share of kooky fans-they all meant well and were sweet in their devotion to him-but none, NOT A SINGLE ONE, looked like this guy. And Louis was getting increasingly annoyed by this “I am in fact straight” bullshit that he had to adhere to and it was getting harder and harder to keep up the charade.

 _RIGHT…FOCUS…_ ”So get out get out get outta my head and fall into my arms instead” Louis heard himself singing and the crowd echoing his lyrics…

Pretty boy sang along too, very enthusiastically, looking at Louis like he hung the moon. And who was Louis to show him differently?

************************* 

This was the fourth time Harry had seen Louis Tomlinson in concert over the past six weeks. Was it slightly obsessive? Perhaps…but it’s not like Louis noticed him. Yes Harry was a uni student, working part-time in a bakery, so these concerts stretched his budget but he bunked with mates at the out-of-town concerts and used his savings to pay for the tickets. He told his mum he was saving up for a car, but seeing Louis Tomlinson in concert was much, much more important.

He really wanted to pay the extra dough-which he absolutely had-for meet and greet tickets, but fuck, he was so nervous. What if he acted like a complete dork during it and freaked Louis out? What if Louis was an absolute prat and destroyed Harry’s fantasy of him being made of sunshine and rainbows? Harry didn’t know if he could handle that kind of disappointment. So he splurged for front-row seats in four different UK cities-currently in Edinburgh-and kept his “Louis Tomlinson is perfect” image tucked securely in his mind.

Besides, Harry thought, Louis is STRAIGHT. He’d made that very clear via twitter and his girlfriend was always quick to defend his sexuality and Harry accepted that. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t wank off to the thought of him naked, right?!

As the concert progressed, Harry sang his lungs out, every word to every song, even tearing up when Louis sang the song he wrote for his girlfriend, “Little Things”. One of Harry’s favorite lines was “you still have to squeeze in to your jeans and you’re perfect to me” because it reminded him of Louis. He had publicly struggled with his weight-up and down, lost and gained-and the media had lambasted him for it. But Harry thought he was perfect no matter how much he weighed…Harry could’ve sworn Louis made eye contact with him on multiple occasions but he was probably just wishing, hoping, praying that his idol would notice him.

 

****************************

Towards the end of the show before the finale and encore, Louis left the stage to make his final clothing change.  When he did, he grabbed Alberto, head of his security detail, and whispered “see the curly-headed lad in the front row? Give him meet and greet tickets for the next show, courtesy of me.”

Alberto nodded “Yes sir, Lou, I’ll have Paddy slip them to him before you leave the stage,” and rushed off to fulfill his boss’ request. Alberto knew about Louis’ secrets-knew him better than Louis knew himself-but working for Michael Jackson for twenty years taught him to keep his mouth shut and to never question his boss’ orders. And Louis respected him and trusted him with his life as a result.

As Louis sang the last notes of his massive hit “What Makes You Beautiful”-another ode to his lovely girlfriend, as Louis himself admitted before singing the song-a large burly man appeared in front of Harry and stared at him as if he were sizing him up. Harry was about two seconds from politely but forcefully asking him to move because he was blocking Harry’s view of Louis’ lovely bum taking his final vow.  As Louis gave his final waves, Big Burly Guy pressed his finger into his ear and said “yes sir” then handed Harry an envelope, nodded, and walked away.

Louis yelled “See you in Manchester in a few days! Massive thank you to all of my fans I love you!” as he exited the stage. Harry was buzzing from the concert and now from the suspense of figuring out what was in the envelope. He looked around to see if anyone else got one but they hadn’t so he shoved it in his pocket as he gathered his stuff and herded out of the arena.

As he made his way to the underground to return to his friend Ellis’ flat, he pulled the envelope out and ripped it open. When the meet and greet tickets fell out, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. They were accompanied by two front row comped seats and Harry forgot how to speak. Then he found a note that said “courtesy of Mr. Louis Tomlinson” with a cursive “L” in the corner that Harry assumed was Louis’ handwriting.

Harry felt as if his heart stopped beating and he had to find a bench to support his buckling knees. Harry could hear the wind rushing past his ears and the cars driving by as he attempted to categorize what had just happened. His absolute idol, Louis fucking Tomlinson, had just slipped him meet and greet and concert tickets for his Manchester concert.

But, WHY?! Why Harry? Why now? How?! Fuck this was too much for Harry’s fan-boy brain to comprehend….

When he returned to Ellis’ flat he hopped on her laptop and logged into his favorite place-the Louis Tomlinson fan club message board-and searched in vain for a post about Louis comping people meet and greets. But he found none, which did little to quell the rising anxiety in Harry’s stomach.  This gesture _had_ to mean something…but WHAT?!

************************* 

Two days later Harry stood at the back of the queue for Louis’ meet and greet, nervously shifting his weight between his large duck-flipper feet, clad in the nicest boots he had, and rubbing his increasingly sweaty hands over his black skinny jeans.

“Dude, relax you’re gonna have a stroke,” Ellis observed, rubbing his back in a vain attempt to calm him.

“I might, I just might. Wouldn’t that be the ultimate?! I finally get to meet my idol and I die before I’m able to see him,” Harry observed. “Are you sure about this shirt, Elsy?”

She rolled her eyes “Yes, love, it’s perfect. Brings out your green eyes and shows off your narrow waist. Promise Louis will love it. Besides, that was the last thing you had left in your closet after approximately 482 changes,” she snarked.

Harry sighed heavily “yeah, I know. It’s just…it’s LOUIS. Like my idol since, forever!”

Ellis squeezed Harry’s hip as she nudged him forward in line “I know. And he will love you!”

 Harry nodded only half-listening to her as he watched Louis hug his fans, sign autographs and banter back and forth with his security team. Harry recognized Alberto-he’d seen him in pap pics of Louis leaving his girlfriend’s apartment in the mornings-and the Big Burly Guy who gave him the tickets. Just before Harry’s turn, Louis walked over to talk to his girlfriend, Eleanor, and take a drink of water. She was mindlessly scrolling through her phone when Louis sweetly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They spoke for a minute then he kissed her cheek and returned to the meet and greet.

 As Harry walked up, a wide smile of recognition-and was that relief?!-appeared on Louis’ face as he walked up to hug Harry.  “So glad you could make it,” Louis said, “uh, Mr…..”. Harry almost lost control of his bodily functions at this point. “Styles, uh, Harry Styles. But call me Harry,” he mumbled. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you, Harry!” Louis exclaimed.

 Harry found himself staring blankly at Louis until he faintly heard Ellis say “Hi Louis, I’m Ellis.  Harry, tell Louis what a big fan of his you are,” which snapped him out of his trance.

 “Big fan, big, big fan. I have all your albums, been to loads of shows,” Harry managed to say which made Louis laugh. “Don’t worry, love, I know. Seen you at a few shows, yeah?” he asked, tilting his head adorably to the side awaiting Harry’s response.

 So he HAD noticed him? Harry felt himself relax as he bit his lip and said “yeah, a few” and Louis pulled the CD from Harry’s hands to sign it.  “I like that shirt,” Louis said “brings out the green in your eyes.”

Wait, did Louis fucking Tomlinson just give Harry "dork-ass" Styles a compliment?! Is this some sort of parallel universe he was suddenly living in?! “Uh, thanks,” Harry mumbled, too stunned to form complete sentences. As they took their pictures Louis draped his arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer and Harry felt an electric jolt burst through his body. “Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson, uh, for the tickets. I really appreciate them,” Harry said as they left.

“You’re welcome. And it’s Louis. Call me Louis,” he replied with a wink.

Ok, now Harry did NOT imagine that. Louis fucking Tomlinson just winked at him….And Harry confirmed his suspicions that Louis was in fact made out of rainbows and sunshine. 

***********************

 _Well, FUCK_. He was cuter and lovelier in person than Louis had even imagined. In a dark arena, Louis couldn’t get a full view of Harry’s body and seeing it up close and personal was a game changer: all long, lithe limbs, narrow waist, taut abs, broad shoulders. And why were his nipples almost busting out of his obscenely tight tshirt that somehow also illuminated his gorgeous green eyes?!

 _FUCK this was gonna be harder than Louis’d initially expected_. He glanced over to see El still looking bored scrolling through her phone.  At least she could pretend she was interested and happy with the situation, Louis thought as he rolled his eyes and went on with his meet and greet.  But now all he could think was “Harry Styles, Harry Styles, Harry Styles….”

The concert proved difficult too, now that Louis knew Harry’s name, knew what his bum looked like in tight black skinny jeans, knew how gorgeous his eyes were up close.

_SHIT. Now what?!_

***********************

After the show, Harry and Ellis were totally buzzing from excitement and adrenaline as they made their way back to the hotel; since they didn’t have to pay for tickets, they splurged on a posh place. When they entered the lobby, Harry spotted Louis at the empty bar with Eleanor and before he could melt into the floor and pretend he didn’t exist, Louis waved him and Ellis over to where they were sitting.

Harry looked around-because surely he was waving at someone else?-until he saw Louis mouth “Harry come here” so he yanked Ellis’ hand and practically ran over to the bar. “Hi!” Harry spit out, practically breathless.

Louis chuckled. “Hi again. Do you want to sit down and have a drink with us?” Eleanor was still on her phone, barely registering that two new people were standing beside her. Harry nodded vigorously-perhaps too enthusiastically but honestly who cares?-and said “sure I’ll have what you’re having!”

Louis motioned to the bartender “two double Irish whiskeys, neat” as they made their way to a table. Louis nudged Eleanor’s elbow “El, love, this is Harry and Ellis. I met them today before the show?” Eleanor managed to pry her eyes away from her phone for five seconds to give them the once-over and said “oh, hi. Nice to meet you,” then she went back to studying her phone.  When they sat down, Louis asked “so did you enjoy the show?”

Harry could barely contain his fan-boy-ness, “oh my gosh, YES!” he gushed, with little regard for “playing it cool in front of his idol” which Louis found ridiculously endearing.  “I mean I’ve seen you play before obviously but this show was amazing! And thanks again for the meet and greets. I really can’t believe I got to meet you. And I can’t believe I’m sitting here with you now to be honest,” Harry observed excitedly.

Everyone at the table laughed-Harry unsure if they were laughing with him or at him-but no matter. He was having a proper conversation with Louis fucking Tomlinson and everyone else could buggar off quite frankly…”So Harry, I guess you know a lot about me”-which made both of them giggle-“so tell me a little about yourself. Where you’re from, likes, dislikes, that kinda thing.” Louis requested, tucking into his second double whiskey neat.

Ok, now Louis fucking Tomlinson was asking Harry "dumb-ass" Styles about his life.

_BREATHE HARRY BREATHE_

Ellis smiled and squeezed his arm encouragingly as he said “uh, I’m from Cheshire but I go to uni in London, uh, I’m nineteen, I work at a bakery, older sister, parents divorced when I was six, ya know, the usual.”

 Louis chuckled. “No, I don’t know ‘the usual’ but I’ll take your word for it.”

_Oh yeah, right, he wouldn’t know about that would he?!…_

Regardless, they stuck to discussing football-Harry knew it was one of Louis’ favorite subjects-and Eleanor snapped out of her “I’m so bored” mode when Ellis asked her about her fashion blog.  Occasionally Harry had to make himself focus because he was actually carrying on a conversation with Louis fucking Tomlinson and it wasn’t a dream.

After about thirty minutes-and three double Irish whiskeys later-Eleanor stifled a yawn so Louis said gently “why don’t you go to the room, love?” and kissed her cheek. She nodded and as she got up to leave she said flatly “Ellis, message me on my blog if you want that discount code we talked about. Bye Harry, it was nice meeting you both.” And off she went.

Harry thought her and Louis’ interactions were…strange…but he never did understand straight people and how they functioned so whatever.  Ellis was now plastered and started asking Louis all kinds of random questions-what’s your favorite concert? Favorite song?-which embarrassed the hell out of Harry but Louis just humored her and answered them.  After two more drinks, Ellis said “well, I’ve had enough fun for one evening!” and everyone laughed.  “Louis can I…can I take a selfie with you? Cause no one is gonna believe I had a drink with you if I don’t!”

Louis laughed and said sweetly “of course, love, come here!” so she bent over to snap a selfie with him. “Oh thank you!” she exclaimed, hugging him around the neck. “Do you care if I post this on twitter?”

“Go ahead, just turn off your location,” Louis teased and she nodded. She quickly kissed Harry’s cheek and whispered “have fun” and off she wobbled to the elevator.

So now Harry was sat with Louis Tomlinson. Alone. And he was buzzed drunk. And he really, really wanted to snog him…This was literally Harry’s teenage dream coming true. Well, part of it anyway…

“So how long have you two been together?” Harry heard Louis ask.

“Who? What? Ellis? Me? Huh?” Harry was rambling.

“She’s not your type? You have a thing for brunettes?” Louis teased.

“Type? Uh, no, I mean, yes I have a thing for brunettes,” Harry rambled again.

_GET IT TOGETHER STYLES_

Harry sighed and attempted to form a coherent thought. “Ellis and I aren’t ‘together’ we are just friends. Been friends since we were five and sometimes I like her better than I like my own sister,” he admitted.

“But aren’t you sharing a room?” Louis asked pointedly.

That was kind of a personal question, Harry thought….”uh, yes, but separate beds. Cause we’re both broke uni students and it saves money. But to answer your question, she’s not my type, no.”

Louis looked at him quizzically as Harry continued. “I’m not too picky about hair color-blondes, brunettes, gingers, whatever-but she’s, uh, the wrong gender for my tastes.”

Fuck he’d just come out to Louis Fucking Tomlinson, something that took him fifteen years to do with his family.

Fucking whiskey messed with his brain…

Louis’ face flashed a smile-and was that relief?-and said “sorry, didn’t mean to pry” though Harry was pretty sure he **_had_** meant to pry.  But why??

As they waited for another round of drinks, Louis scrolled through his phone and muttered “shit my name is trending on twitter! It hasn’t been that long since Ellis posted the picture. That didn’t take long.”

“I bet she’s gained a ton of followers,” Harry remarked and Louis laughed. “At my expense,” he replied.

“Ah, fuck it, who cares,” Louis said, throwing his phone down on the table as the drinks arrived.

Fuck Harry was already drunk and another whiskey wasn’t helping things…

“So Louis, why did you give me those meet and greet tickets for tonight?” Harry asked bluntly, all pretense of being nice to his idol shot out the window.

Louis swallowed loudly. “Uh, I do that from time to time with some of my loyal fans, you know, give them perks.”

Harry knew that was a lie. “Hmmm,” Harry murmured.

“How did you become such a big fan of me, Harry?” Louis asked attempting to change the subject.

It worked because talking about Louis was one of Harry’s most favorite things to do. “Bought your first album, Up All Night, when I was fifteen because I’d seen you on Xfactor and I had aspirations to be a singer. I listened to it so much I thought my parents were gonna shoot me but I was hooked. Followed you on twitter and that was pretty much it. It just kind of happened.”  Harry left out the part where he realized he was gay when he saw shirtless pictures of Louis in his sister’s teen magazines…

At that point, Alberto leaned over the table and said “sorry to interrupt but I just got a text that the paps are five minutes out, Louis and I can’t reach Eleanor.”

“Fuck,” Louis muttered and Harry pushed his chair out from the table, ready to make a fast get away. Louis grabbed his wrist-Harry tried not to completely faint-and whispered “don’t leave me all alone in this hotel. Wait here.”

Harry thought that was odd because didn’t he have Eleanor to go back to upstairs? But his whiskey addled brain made it feel like things were all sixes and sevens right now so he just sat there quietly and waited for instructions.  Louis and Alberto were deep in conversation, the body guard occasionally glancing at Harry and nodding.  Finally Louis turned around and waved at Harry then walked off.

********************* 

_Which, the FUCK?_

Alberto then came over to him and said “Mr. Styles, this way please,” and Harry was too drunk to protest as he was led downstairs to a service elevator in the basement.  He glanced at Alberto who had a stoic yet determined look on his face.

“Can I ask where we are going?” Harry said, trying to at least pretend he was sober.

A small smile crept onto Alberto’s face. “You can ask but I can’t tell you. Just following orders, sir.”

The elevator dinged at the penthouse floor and when the doors opened Harry stopped breathing for a minute or five. Before him was the largest, most beautiful hotel suite he’d ever seen. And Louis Fucking Tomlinson was sitting there, motioning for Harry to enter the suite.  Harry looked around and fuck if this place wasn’t bigger than his flat in London…

“Would you like a drink?” Louis asked.

“Yes, very much so,” Harry replied; he was drunk already but was going to need to be even drunker to deal with being here. It was very quiet in the suite. Too quiet. “Uh, where’s Eleanor? I thought she was going back to the room.”

Louis loudly plunked ice cubes into Harry’s glass. “She did. To _her_ room.”

“Oh,” Harry replied, in a vain attempt to understand the situation.

“She likes having her own room. Says I snore too loudly,” Louis said quickly, but Harry wasn’t completely convinced that he was telling the truth.

“I’ve got a show in Dublin in a few days,” Louis remarked-as if Harry didn’t know that?

“Yeah, your Storytellers one. Tried to get tickets. Couldn’t. Now they’re too expensive to scalp so I guess I’ll have to catch the next one,” Harry replied, downing his drink.

“Hmmm,” Louis replied, nursing his drink.

“Are you gonna go to the Man U game while you’re there?” Harry asked which launched them back into a discussion about football.

After two more drinks for Harry-and only one for Louis-Harry was properly smashed and had to piss. Plus it was near three a.m. and he had to leave in about seven hours to get a train back to London.

“Well, I best go,” Harry said, standing up for the first time in a while and nearly losing his footing. Louis grabbed his elbow-OH MY GOD-and steadied him.  “Thanks,” Harry muttered. “I’m gonna hit the loo before I go. Uh, where is it?” he asked.

Louis laughed. “It’s actually right as you came in off the elevator,” and Harry walked towards the front of the suite.  The bathroom was fucking huge too-it had a bidet and a large spa tub and all of this was just more than Harry’s brain could handle-but when he came out Louis was standing in front of the door.

“Oh, hi,” Harry said and Louis just smiled, pushing the button to call the elevator. Louis grabbed Harry’s elbow-again!-and said “you gonna be okay, Harry? Thanks for hanging out with me, I had a great time.”

FUCK Louis just admitted he enjoyed spending time with Harry. “Uh, yeah, I’ll be fine, and thanks again for the drinks. I can’t believe tonight actually happened in real life and not in a dream,” Harry chuckled.

The next thing he knew, Louis launched himself at Harry, pushing him against the wall and smashing his lips into his.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT…._

A chaste, closed-mouth kiss soon turned into a deeper one as Louis forcefully pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, grabbing at his curls.  Harry could feel himself getting hard because WOW…

_NO…_

Harry ripped his mouth away from Louis’ which caused him to whine softly…”Louis I can’t do this, you’ve got a girlfriend!” Harry exclaimed.

“Shut the fuck up, Harry,” Louis growled as he dug his mouth into Harry’s collarbone and nipped at the tendon, causing Harry’s knees to buckle.

“Louis..” Harry said and it was a mixture of a plead to stop and a moan to continue. Louis put his hand over Harry’s mouth and continued to nibble and suck at Harry’s neck. Now Harry was getting really hard and judging from the way Louis was grinding against Harry’s leg, he was enjoying it too.

The sounds of Louis sucking on his neck filled the room, broken only by the “DING!” of the elevator announcing its arrival.  Louis finally lifted his head away from Harry’s neck and said “hmm, that’s gonna leave a nice mark” and Harry thought he was gonna lose his fucking mind.

“Thanks again,” Louis whispered in his ear, then gently pushed Harry into the elevator. As the doors closed, Louis had a shit-eating grin on his face as he bit his lip seductively.

_FUCKITY FUCK FUCK…._

********************* 

As Harry rode the elevator to his floor, adrenaline pumped through his veins because he had just snogged Louis fucking Tomlinson-or rather Louis fucking Tomlinson had just snogged him!-his dick was hard and he noticed the beginnings of a hickey at the base of his neck….

When he got to his room, he turned on the lights, made a fuck ton of noise and woke up Ellis on purpose. “Elsy, Elsy, WAKE UP!” he yelled.

“What the fuck, Harry, I’m sleeping, fuck my head hurts, what the fuck are you doing? Turn off that mother fucking light, Jesus,” she muttered sleepily as Harry plonked on her bed.

“Elsy, LOOK! Louis fucking Tomlinson just gave me a hickey!” Harry exclaimed, proudly showing her the red mark on his neck.

Ellis sat straight up in bed and with her hair disheveled, looking like Medusa she screamed “WHAT?!”

Harry nodded. “Yes, yes, YES! I was leaving his room and all of a sudden he pinned me against the wall and snogged me! Then when I protested that we shouldn’t be doing this, he sucked on my neck like a vampire!” Harry exclaimed.

Ellis rolled her eyes “honestly, Harry if you’re lying and woke me up to fuck with me I will twist your balls until you cry.”

“I’m NOT, I swear! And I know you would,” Harry teased.

“Well, babe, I’m happy for you. Tonight really has been a dream come true,” Ellis said, kissing his cheek. “And you can tell me all about it in the morning…” as she laid back down in bed. “Now turn off that fucking light!” she bellowed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry replied, beginning to undo the damage he’d just done when he stumbled into the room. But now he couldn’t sleep, he was too keyed up, too TURNED ON, to even think about sleep. So he decided to take a shower to relax…and maybe rub off a vigorous wank thinking about having Louis’ sinful lips wrapped around his dick. Though he still couldn’t understand why Louis did all of this for Harry-the meet and greets, comped tickets, the snogging-but he chalked that up to being thoroughly hammered. And knackered. It would all be clearer in the morning….

****************** 

FUCK Louis shouldn’t have done that. Nope, never in a million years.

But FUCK Harry looked so good and tasted even better, he didn’t regret it for a second. Now he just had to make sure Harry kept his mouth shut about what happened.  Louis fired off a quick text to Alberto then hopped in the shower, in an attempt to sober up and to stop thinking about Harry fucking Styles….. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wants Harry to stay a couple more days :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one xx

At 10 am the next morning-when they were supposed to be leaving Manchester for London-both Harry and Ellis were still in bed. Harry heard a soft knock at the door so he stumbled over to find an envelope slipped under the door with his name on it. He figured it was the bill until he picked it up and recognized the handwriting from the meet and greet tickets. And the same cursive “L” in the corner….

_OH FUCK….so much for things being clearer in the morning…._

Harry opened it up to find a document titled “non-disclosure agreement” and a few other things that he would get to in a minute.  Harry had signed an NDA at the meet and greet so he wondered why he had to sign another one until he read the fine print: “any and all interactions-both physical and verbal-will remain between you and Mr. Tomlinson, not to be shared with outside sources not limited to: family, friends, social media, print and/or visual media. If this agreement is violated, responsible party will be sued for a minimum of £5 million”

OH…this was about last night. But did Louis really think Harry was gonna blab about it to the press?? Or was this “standard operating procedure” when Louis hooked up with a guy?!  Harry wasn’t sure if he should be happy or annoyed by this…

However, the rest of the envelope contained a plane ticket to Dublin _and_ a VIP seat to Louis’ Storytellers show tomorrow. Was he trying to “buy” his silence?! If so, it might be working…

“ELLIS!” Harry yelled “LOOK!”

“What the fuck Harry, I’m hungover, this better be good. Does he wanna fuck you now?” she mumbled.

“Jesus, Elsy do you kiss your mum with that potty mouth?” Harry chastised while pinching her arm. “Look what just came for me!” and he shoved the tickets into her face. “It’s a plane ticket to Dublin!”

“Dublin? Why the fuck would you wanna go there?” Ellis asked, not quite catching on to the significance of it all.

Harry clucked his tongue at her. “You dim twat, Dublin is where Louis is doing a Storytellers show. Remember the one I wanted to go to but tickets were too expensive? Now I can go!”

“But if they were too expensive then how do you have tickets now?” Ellis asked, confused still.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Elsy, LOUIS gave me a plane ticket AND VIP passes to his show tomorrow in Dublin,” Harry explained, exasperated.  Ellis’ eyebrows shot up to her forehead and she tackled Harry in a hug. “OH my GOD! Harry that’s amazing! So you’re gonna go, right?” she asked.

“No, I can’t, Els, gotta work plus I have class,” Harry said glumly.

“Harry Edward Styles, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see your idol up close and personal. FUCK WORK. FUCK SCHOOL. GO!” she exclaimed.

Harry smiled. “Do you think I should?”

“YES!”

“Ok, I will!” Harry said, hugging her again. “But my flight leaves in like two hours, so I gotta go!” He kissed her forehead and went about gathering his stuff while she fell back into bed.  After about fifteen minutes he shouted “bye Elsy, love you I’ll text you!” and he heard a muffled “love you too” in reply.

***********************

Louis wasn’t a very religious person but right now as he sat in a limo on the way to the airport, he prayed for two things. Harry would 1. abide by the terms of the NDA and keep his mouth shut about last night and 2. come to Dublin cause he wanted to snog him again. And again. And again…..

He also hoped the paps were happy about the pics they took this morning of him and El leaving the hotel, hand-in-hand. He hoped they forgave him for ditching them last night when he escaped to his room with Harry…

***********************

Oddly enough, Harry thought, there were no hotel reservations in the envelope but he figured he could take care of that once he got to Dublin. It did say a car service would take him to and from the airport; maybe they knew which hotel to take him to?

As Harry waited for his flight, he got a text notification that Louis tweeted and it said “Dublin ! Can’t wait to see you tomorrow for @Storytellers !” As Harry scrolled through his twitter timeline, he saw pap pics of Louis and Eleanor holding hands leaving their Manchester hotel for the airport.  Harry’s heart caught in his throat at the sight of them together, though if he was being honest, Louis didn’t necessarily look happy. Not like Harry saw him the previous night after he snogged him, blue eyes twinkling in the dim light, cheeks flushed, his mouth turned up in a broad smile….

When Harry got to baggage claim at Dublin airport, a lovely older chap in a black cap was holding a sign that said “HARRY STYLES” so Harry went up to him and shook his hand. “I’m Harry Styles” he said and the fella smiled.

“Lovely to meet you. Come with me,” he said in a lilting Irish accent, grabbing Harry’s suitcase and putting it in the boot of the car then driving off from the airport.

“Uh, forgive me for asking this, but where are we going?” Harry asked.

“My instructions are to take you to the Dublin Arms Hotel,” the driver replied.

Harry suddenly felt like he was in a James Bond movie, all this secrecy and espionage to get him to what he assumed was Louis’ hotel….

Ten minutes after Harry arrived in his room-which was lovely-he heard a knock on his door & opened it to find Alberto. “Follow me, Mr. Styles,” Alberto said dryly.

Harry grabbed his phone and his room key then fell in step with the bodyguard. “Can you tell me where we’re going?” Harry asked.

“No, sir,” Alberto replied.

“Hmm…I bet you say that a lot don’t you?” Harry asked.

He saw a hint of a smile form on Alberto’s face. “Yes, sir” he replied, pushing the elevator button for the top floor….Harry was starting to feel a sense of déjà vu when the doors opened into the penthouse suite and Louis was sitting on the couch. When he saw Harry he smiled broadly and gave him a big hug. “I’m so glad you came, Harry! Have a seat,” Louis said gesturing to the chair across from the couch.

“Would you like a drink?” Louis asked.

“Uh, it’s like the middle of the afternoon,” Harry observed and Louis shrugged, pouring himself a glass of what looked to be bourbon.  “Uh, sure,” Harry decided, feeling that he needed something to calm his nerves.

“Thanks for the tickets. I’m really excited for the show,” Harry started, taking a swig from his drink.

“Of course. Figured it was the least I could do,” Louis teased.

“Uh, yeah, about that, uh, what’s with this?” Harry asked, pulling the NDA out of his pocket. “Like do you honestly think I’m gonna blab about us kissing to everyone I meet?”

“People have sold me out for less,” Louis observed.

_Oh yeah, right, his mum and his sister…_

Louis shrugged again. “Just standard operating procedure. Something my lawyers and security team make me do when this happens”

“When THIS happens?! So ‘this’ has happened before?!” Harry asked incredulously, motioning between them with his hands.

“Yes, of course,” Louis replied, sighing. “I mean, I’m twenty-five, single, I have _needs_ , Harry that go beyond me own hand. The others, uh, were twinks, groupies, one-night stands,” he explained.

Even though Harry had a mouth full of liquid, his mouth suddenly felt very dry and he attempted to clear his throat. Why was Louis telling him this? What the hell was he doing here if that’s all he was too, just someone to help Louis can get his rocks off yet stay in the closet? “So is that what I am? A twink? A groupie? A one-night stand?” Harry asked as calmly as possible though he did hear his voice upturn on the last word so he wondered if it was working.

Louis’ blue eyes flashed as he got up from the couch and walked to stand in front of Harry.  He took his hand and pulled him up to a standing position then wrapped his arm around his waist. Louis brushed his lips across Harry’s and whispered “I hope not…”

Harry’s knees buckled as Louis supported them both and gently pushed him onto the bed; as he straddled his lap, Louis kissed him deeply, tongue delving into Harry’s mouth, hands carding through his curls. As they kissed Louis unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and brushed his hands across his chest; the whole time, Harry’s hands stayed pressed to his side, not daring to touch Louis.  And his brain was having a hard time comprehending the actual events unfolding above him.

Fuck  Louis tasted good, like a hint of bourbon, cigarettes and was that garlic?! After a few minutes, Louis pulled his mouth off Harry’s and said softly “Harry…touch me, please,” which was all the encouragement he needed. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ tiny waist, hands exploring his plump, luscious bum, deliciously thick thighs, the small of his gorgeous back and when he did, he heard and felt Louis moan.

Harry’s dick twitched in response; Louis reacted by grinding his hips into Harry’s. He was hard too.

FUCK….

Louis started licking Harry’s jawline as Harry tried to catch his breath because this was his teenage dream coming true. Louis fucking Tomlinson was grinding his dick on Harry’s leg while his tongue was stuck down his mouth….

Suddenly he heard Louis saying his name which snapped him back to reality. “Harry, can I touch you?  Harry forgot how to form the word “yes” so he just muttered “mmhmmm” as Louis reached to unzip his pants and pulled out Harry’s dick in one move.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re huge,” Louis remarked as he started licking up Harry’s neck slowly and seductively. Harry was trying to not blow his load just seconds after Louis started stroking him.  “God Louis,” Harry groaned as he squeezed Louis’ bum; Louis rested his forehead on Harry’s as he focused on stroking Harry to cum. As he got closer, Louis looked him in the eyes and said “please touch me Harry. I wanna cum with you.”

Harry almost choked on his own spit as he reached inside Louis’ trackies to pump his rock-hard, and massive!, dick. “Oh fuck, Harry, that’s it, jesus” he groaned as the sound of skin on skin soon filled the room. After a few minutes, Harry said breathlessly “Louis, I’m gonna, unf, cum,” as Louis quickened his hand over Harry’s dick until he spilled out into his palm and all over his own chest.

“Fuck that’s hot, I’m gonna cum too,” Louis replied thrusting his hips one last time into Harry’s hand and mixing his cum with Harry’s on his chest.  Now they were both breathless, flushed, covered in cum and sweaty; Louis peppered soft kisses along Harry’s jawline, cheeks and eyelashes.

As Harry willed his brain to focus on what just happened, Louis said “gonna go get a flannel, be right back” as he sauntered off to the loo, Harry attempted to comprehend the recent events….

  1.       Louis fucking Tomlinson stuck his tongue down his throat AGAIN
  2.       He’d just tossed off Louis fucking Tomlinson
  3.       NOW WHAT?



Louis returned with a wet flannel and climbed back into Harry’s lap to wipe him off, which was very sweet. “Thank you,” Harry muttered as Louis pecked his cheek with a kiss then flung the cloth on the floor. Louis crawled up the bed as Harry sat up to button his shirt up; he patted the mattress beside him and said “join me, Harry!”

Harry’s brain snapped at that point; this was just too much….”Louis, I…I can’t, this is wrong, I’m just….i have to go,” Harry muttered, gathering his stuff.  Louis pouted but said “okay, see you tonight then?” as Harry rushed out of the room.  Harry felt like he was having a panic attack, as his entire world was collapsing on top of him. But he’d just had an amazing experience with Louis, so why did he feel like this?? Because it was _wrong_ , because Louis is _straight_ because Louis has a _girlfriend_.

RIGHT?!

When he got to his room, he splashed water on his face to calm down then hopped on the bed to watch tv and distract himself from, well, everything….

************************

Well, fuck, that didn’t go as planned, Louis thought. Harry looked like he was gonna pass out and he’d just touched Louis’ dick. He’d probably have a stroke if he gave Louis a blow job…

But now Louis knew Harry was upset about the situation and he knew he had to fix it ASAP because there was something about that boy with the curls who made Louis feel special inside. And he wanted to keep that feeling going for as long as possible…

************************

Not ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Harry had three guesses who it was and the first two didn’t count…

“Hi, Louis,” Harry said dryly, opening the door and letting him in, Alberto close on his heels.

“Look, Harry, I owe you an apology. And an explanation,” Louis said quickly, sitting down cross-legged on the bed.

“Um, yeah you do,” Harry replied, sitting next to him. “Is he staying?” Harry asked, motioning to Alberto.

“Yes, he knows all about this stuff. Besides if he stays outside your room, people will recognize him and know I’m in here so it’s better this way,” Louis explained and Harry nodded.  “So what do you want to know?”

Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head “Louis seventy-two hours ago I was a starry-eyed fan boy at your concert, thinking you're straight as an arrow and now I’ve kissed you and touched your cock. So, why? Why Eleanor?! Why me?! Why THIS?!” he exclaimed as he pointed to his hickey forcefully.

Louis nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna start with Eleanor. She’s a family friend of Alberto’s, I’ve known her for a while and she agreed to do this for me; she wants to get into the fashion industry and this is a good way for her to make connections. We are just friends, nothing more, I promise. Harry, you’ve seen pics of me with hickeys, right?” Louis continued. “And stories about my ‘loved-up girlfriend’?”

Harry nodded. Of course he’d seen them; fans were cooing about how cute Louis and Eleanor looked together and how devoted he was to her. And they were jealous about their sex life because Louis’ neck was constantly riddled with hickeys and love bites, though Harry didn’t like to think about stuff like that.

“All bullshit. Hell, El’s never even touched me dick much less given me a hickey. Those were from, uh, the twinks. Groupies. One-night stands. The pics of me and El together were designed to keep the paps happy and throw them off the scent of where the hickeys actually came from. The, uh, people who gave them to me all had to sign NDAs too,” Louis explained.

“But, but whyyyy? Why this whole charade? Why do you need a beard? Why can’t you be out?” Harry pleaded.

“Ask my management,” Louis said simply.  “They told me ‘openly gay artists don’t get the kind of exposure and promotion that you need to be successful’ and sent me off for media training to learn how to deal with the inevitable questions about my sexuality”

“But weren’t you in your early twenties when you signed your recording contract? Didn’t you know by then you were gay?” Harry asked.

“Yes of course I knew. But I’d been working me arse off for five years trying to make it in this biz and various managers through the years told me to ‘tone down the gay’. Then when I finally got the contract, hell if they’d wanted me to be a fucking unicorn I would’ve I was so desperate to make it. So into the closet I went. Officially.” Louis explained, far too rote and calm for Harry’s liking, as if being in the closet was no big deal.

“Why was that okay with you, though? Like you could help a lot of LGBTQ people if you were out,” Harry suggested.

Louis’ eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. “Don’t you think I know that Harry?!” he snapped and Harry had a hurt look on his face so Louis patted his hand.”Sorry, it’s a sensitive subject. At the time I was okay with it but it’s gone on for so long now I’m quite frankly annoyed with it. And so is Eleanor in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah she seems a bit, uh, uninterested in you to say the least,” Harry observed.

Louis continued and changed the subject thankfully. “As for ‘why you?’ well, I don’t know except I kept seeing you at my concerts”-Harry blushed-“and I wanted to get to know you. And trust me when I say I don’t go around handing out meet and greets and plane tickets to every guy I see at my concerts. When I told you earlier that I, I, um, lied”

Just as Harry thought…he knew that was true also; he’d heard stories of fans trying to scam their way into VIP tickets and failing….”When I found out you were, uh, gay, it was like the angels singing the “Hallelujah” chorus.  And of course this stays between us because if my management finds out I’m telling you any of this they would shit little green martians out of their tight, pink puckered arseholes!”

Harry barked out a laugh.

Louis continued, “And as for why your hickey?! Well, I got a little carried away but, uh, you’re just so cute and fit and I couldn’t help myself. So, sorry,” Louis said softly, biting his lip and blushing.

Fuck he was cute, Harry thought.  “No, it’s okay, no need to be sorry about that. I’ll wear it like a badge. But I won’t tell anyone who gave it to me of course,” Harry replied.

“Good, thanks. I’m not sure why but I think I can trust you, Harry.  Can I?” he asked, squeezing Harry’s hand.  Harry nodded.  ”Look, I’m sorry if this is all a little weird for you but when you strip away the ‘Louis Tomlinson pop-star’ façade I’m just a boy from Donny who thinks you’re really sweet. And cute. And fit. And I’d like to kiss you again.”

Harry nodded. “Yes I’d like that too, very much a lot.”

So Louis did….

After an extended snog, Louis came up for air and yelled “Alberto! You can leave, things are under control here.”

“Yes sir. We have to leave for sound check and the industry party at 6 pm,” Alberto replied from around the corner.

“Ok, thank you,” Louis replied rolling his eyes then pulling Harry onto the bed.

They spent the next two hours talking and snogging and napping and generally hanging out. It was, quite frankly, one of the best times of Harry’s life and his fondness for Louis grew with each minute.  And holy fuck he was a good kisser too…

 “Alright, well I gotta go do my thing,” Louis explained. “But why don’t you come to the industry party? Those things are so boring and I’d like some company.”

 “Isn’t Eleanor gonna be there?” Harry asked.

 “Yes that’s why I said it was gonna be boring,” Louis snarked and Harry laughed.

 “Sure, I’ll join you,” Harry agreed.

 “Great! I’ll put your name on the guest list and gimme your number so I can text you the location; Alberto knows where it is but I haven’t a clue,” Louis said so Harry typed his number into Louis’ phone.  Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek and brushed his thumb across Harry’s puffy lips. “See you soon?” he whispered.

 “Yes,” Harry breathed out. And with that, Louis was gone.

 So now Harry had repeatedly snogged Louis, tossed him off and spent most of the afternoon with him.  Harry was pretty sure he’d used all his wishes up over the course of four hours. Nothing could surpass what had already happened. At least he thought….

 ****************************

What the hell was he doing? Louis thought. Now he’d touched him-and fuck was his dick huge-AND he’d invited him to a bloody industry party. Fuck his management was gonna be pissed….but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing?!

 ***************************

So now Louis had his phone number and promised to text him later. Okay, this was fine, fine, it’s totally fine…

IT’S SO NOT FINE!!

Fuck Harry was gonna lose his mind before the end of this trip…

**************************

Harry met Louis at the party and was summarily gobsmacked by the amount of famous people there. At one point he ran up to Louis saying “Louis! I just talked to Ed Fucking Sheeran! My life is made!”

Louis replied “Funny enough, Ed just said the same thing to me: ‘I just met Harry Fucking Styles! My life is made!’”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“No, you dork,” Louis teased, squeezing his arm.  Harry laughed and picked up another-free!-drink.

Louis was being oddly affectionate with Harry, touching his hand, arm, hip, whispering in his ear, all while practically ignoring Eleanor.  Harry found it strange under the circumstances, yet comforting, as if Louis was happy he was there

Towards the end of the night, Harry was pretty drunk and Louis said to him “the paps are here so I’ve gotta walk out with El but Paddy’s gonna take you in another car and I’ll meet you back at the hotel, okay?”

“Sure,” Harry said, not clear on whether he was supposed to go to Louis’ room or his own but he figured he’d play that by ear….Harry recognized Paddy as the Big Burly Guy who handed him the meet & greet tickets in Manchester so he followed him out the back of the venue.  When they arrived at the hotel, Paddy led him to the elevator and pressed the Penthouse button.

“Uh, we aren’t going to my room?” Harry asked.

“My instructors were to take you to Mr. Tomlinson’s room,” Paddy replied dutifully.

_Huh…._

Harry was fixing himself a drink when Louis arrived, chatting on the phone to someone so Harry made himself busy, looking out the window at the amazing view of Dublin beneath them, all while trying not to listen to Louis’ conversation.  But he picked up “Eleanor…paps…good enough…tomorrow’s Daily Mail?” but before his alcohol-addled brain could figure out what that meant, he felt Louis’ arms wrap around his waist.

“Sorry about that,” Louis said softly, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s shoulder.

“No problem. I’m surprised I’m even here in your room to be honest,” Harry admitted.

“Why?” Louis asked, cocking his head adorably.

“Well, because I figured you had stuff to do with Eleanor and were gonna be busy. I was just gonna go back to my room and hang out,” Harry replied.

“Psh,” Louis snorted. “The pap walk was enough for my management to make a story out of for the Daily Mail then that’s all they care about and she’s free to do whatever she wants now.”

“Besides, I’ve got plans for you, Mr. Styles,” Louis said seductively, pulling Harry in and crashing his lips into Harry’s.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Louis muttered in between kisses, “Please touch me again, It’s all I’ve thought about for the past eight hours…”

Harry was happy to oblige….

 *******************

They spent the next day ordering room service in a failed effort to get rid of their collective hangovers, traipsing around the city-in secret of course-visiting landmarks, pubs, and places Harry couldn’t imagine Louis even knew about.  By late afternoon they were exhausted as they stumbled back to the hotel.  Harry hit his floor button on the elevator and as he turned around, he saw Louis pouting. “Come to my room, please, no funny business, just a cuddle and a nap.”

“You’re hard to resist when you pout, you know that?” Harry observed, smiling.

“Yes, I know,” Louis teased.

As they fell into bed, Louis curling himself into Harry’s side, he said “that was so much fun, thank you, Harry.”

“It was fun. And you’re welcome. Do you do that a lot when you are in different cities?” Harry asked.

“No, usually don’t want to or I don’t have anyone to go with. El never really wants to do anything like that.  Just usually hang out at the hotel,” Louis admitted.

Hmm, Harry was beginning to think this ‘pop star life’ wasn’t all it was cracked up to be…

After a few quick kisses, they both drifted off to sleep, curled up in each other’s arms, just another “teenage dream” of Harry’s ticked off the list…

Harry woke up to Louis singing loudly in the shower and wondered what he should do next. Stay? Go? He decided to let Louis get ready in peace so he gathered his stuff and poked his head into the bathroom door.

“Louis, I’m leaving gotta go get ready, see you tonight at the show,” Harry said cheerfully.

Louis stopped singing and flung the curtain back, his hair slicked back with shampoo, blue eyes shining. “Aww, I was hoping you would join me in here,” Louis said, dropping his lower lip in a fake pout.

Harry’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “REALLY?!” he asked incredulously.

Louis chuckled softly “Yeah, thought I could wash those curls of yours, make sure you look pretty for tonight’s show. But if not, then that’s”

“NO, I’m coming,” Harry interrupted, shedding his boots and stripping off his jeans in quick succession.  The next thing he knew he was standing naked in the shower with Louis fucking Tomlinson who then reached around and tilted Harry’s head back into the water and started scrubbing his head with shampoo.  While he did that, he pressed soft kisses into Harry’s neck and jaw, moaning softly which was absolutely driving Harry mad with desire.

“God, Harry, look at you…you’re so gorgeous, I can’t believe you’re standing here with me,” Louis said softly.

_Which, WHAT?!_

“Uh, the feeling is mutual,” Harry murmured, feeling himself get harder and harder with each water droplet hitting his body.  After he rinsed his hair, Louis rubbed his hands over his back, pressing his body into Harry’s so now both of their hard dicks were rubbing against each other, tongues fighting for space in the other’s mouth.

“Louis,” Harry breathed out. “Can I…can i…can i…”

“Yes, whatever it is, yes,” Louis said quickly as Harry fell to his knees and took Louis’ dick into his mouth. “Jesus, Harry, fuck, yes, that feels amazing, oh my god,” Louis groaned as Harry licked and sucked him fully, water dripping around his eyes and face.  Louis tasted and felt so good in his mouth he never wanted it to stop…..Louis just kept muttering Harry’s name and Harry had to keep reminding himself that this was reality it wasn’t a dream he was having. He was sucking Louis fucking Tomlinson’s cock. In the shower. Of Louis fucking Tomlinson’s hotel penthouse…

Soon Louis’ dick was hitting the back of Harry’s throat repeatedly; Louis pulled out & came all over Harry’s face, cum mixing with water on Harry’s tongue. “Fucking jesus, Harry that was amazing, come here,” he said, grabbing Harry’s dick to stroke him and digging his tongue into his mouth….

After they both came and the water ran cold, Louis said “I’m spent and can’t believe I’ve gotta do a show tonight. Thank goodness it’s low-key and I can sit down if I need to.”

Harry had worn out Louis Tomlinson before a show. He definitely gave himself a gold star for the day…He slipped on a pair of Louis’ trackies-which were too short-and his tshirt-which was too small-to return to his room..

 ************************

This Harry Styles kid was just too much for Louis to handle. Cute, funny, nice, with a mouth that looked absolutely sinful wrapped around his cock.  But it was more than just the physical attraction; Louis found himself enjoying Harry as a person which was a new phenomenon for him if he was being honest. Usually it was just a quick fuck or blow job to get his rocks off-a man has needs after all-but he wanted more with Harry. But why? And how??

At his Storytellers show, Harry stood front row center, just as Louis had planned….and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, as if the rest of the 1000 fans in attendance didn’t exist. Just Harry Styles and his beautiful curls and gorgeous eyes and sick body….

Louis quickly texted Harry after the show-wait for me!!-so Harry hung out and took his time chatting with fans he knew from online.  They were surprised-to say the least-to see Harry in Dublin and that he had front row seats. Harry lied and said his dad knew someone who worked at the venue so that’s how he got them. He hoped they believed him…

After arriving in the car park they made their way into the service elevator-which Harry was more familiar with now than he’d like to admit-and once the door closed, Louis pressed him against the wall and snogged him silly.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight, Harry,” Louis said between kisses, “I liked seeing you there…”

_OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

“Now let’s cut the crap, Curly. You’re staying in my room tonight,” Louis demanded.  Harry managed to tear his lips from Louis’ momentarily to say “can I at least stop and get my stuff so I have my toothbrush?”

“Sure,” Louis said softly, pulling him back in for a kiss….

****************************

Louis wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was doing-or why-but he wanted Harry with him. All night. And he also didn’t want him to leave the next morning if he was being honest….

***************************

Ok so now Harry was officially freaking the fuck out and he absolutely HAD to tell someone. The only one who had an inkling of what was going on was Ellis so he texted her quickly: HE INVITED ME TO STAY IN HIS ROOM OVERNIGHT ELSY HOLY SHIT

She quickly replied: have u fucked him yet?? :)

NOT YET ELS BUT MAYBE SOON!!!

When he arrived at Louis’ penthouse, he dropped his bag and straddled Louis who was sitting on the bed; neither said a word, just crashed their lips together hungrily.  Soon they were both naked, Harry hovering over Louis, pressing gentle kisses into his neck, face and lips.

His body was amazing: small and fit and compact and perfect. Harry wanted to explore every part of it with his hands, lips and dick….

“Louis, you’re so hot, fuck I can’t believe I’m here doing this with you,” Harry said softly, reaching down to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock.

“Well believe it Harry,” Louis replied, running his hands through Harry’s hair. After a few minutes of slow jerks, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and moved it from his dick to around his arse…

“Harry, want your fingers inside me, please” Louis begged.

_HOLY SHIT…_

“Um, sure, got any lube?” Harry asked, trying not to come at the thought of fingering Louis open.

“Yes,” Louis said breathlessly, opening his side table drawer and flinging a bottle into Harry’s chest, which made Harry laugh.

Harry quickly slicked up his index finger, nudging it at Louis’ hole, waiting for his reaction. He nodded so Harry pushed his finger in slowly then quickly up and down but he wasn’t quite getting the reaction from Louis that he wanted. He put another finger into him and BAM. That was it because Louis arched his back, grabbed the sheets and popped open his mouth like a fish.

Harry was actually, honest-to-goodness, wrecking Louis fucking Tomlinson with his fingers…

_What even was his life now?!_

Every few minutes, Louis would softly breathe out “Harry…” then as he was opening him up, slowly, slowly, then faster, searching for the spot he knew would make him come, Louis said “three” and Harry stopped, causing Louis to whine.

Harry realized what happened so he slicked up his third finger and pushed it inside; a small tear fell from Louis’ eye at that point. He was now panting like a dog, pupils blown wide with desire.

_FUCK if this wasn’t the best moment of Harry’s life…_

Harry could feel the orgasm building in Louis and when he brushed this fingers across his prostate, Louis yelped his name and pushed his hips up off the bed as he came all over his chest.

_OK, NO, that was the best moment of Harry’s life…._

Louis looked absolutely wrecked, sweaty fringe stuck to his forehead, heavy-lidded eyes half-open, come dripping down his chest.

“Jesus, Harry, come here” he said, though it was more of a croak as Harry scrambled up his chest. “Want you to come on my face,” Louis whispered so Harry started stroking himself while Louis watched intently.

As Harry came, Louis opened his mouth and his come flew into it, Louis lapping up what didn’t make his mouth. As Harry collapsed on the bed beside Louis, he curled up into him. He’d just had the best sexual experience of his life and he hadn’t even fucked Louis yet…YET….

***********************

Ok, well that was amazing, Louis thought as the adorable curly-headed boy snuggled into his side. He wanted him to stay for the weekend. Perhaps longer?

Louis woke up to find Harry getting dressed, the sun shining in the window, his strong, muscled back illuminating in the sunlight. Jesus he was gorgeous…

“Watching you get dressed messes with my head, take that bag off your shoulder,” Louis said to Harry who turned around and smiled.

“Can’t, Louis, got a plane to catch,” Harry replied firmly.

“Please come get back in bed, we’ve still got time left, this doesn’t have to be over,” Louis said pouting.

This time, Harry shrugged and climbed back onto the bed to snog Louis.

“Shower?” Louis asked and Harry pulled him up off the bed and into the shower to finish what they’d started…

After Louis blew him for the first time and Harry reciprocated, they melded together, arms wrapped around each other as the water trickled down.  As they stood there, bodies intertwined with their lips, Louis said “you should probably stay a couple more days. Let me change your ticket home.”

Harry sighed. “Louis, I can’t, I’ve gotta work plus I haven’t been to class in two days.”

“But it’s Friday. You won’t have class until Monday, right?”

He was right, so….“Yes this is correct,” Harry said.

Louis squeezed his bum. “So stay. I have an afternoon show in Dublin on Sunday then you can leave from there, okay?”

“You’re very persuasive, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry observed. “But okay. I’ll stay.”

"Well, thank you, Harry Styles. And I'm pretty good at getting what I want," Louis teased, winking at Harry, water dripping off his ridiculously long eyelashes.

God, Harry wanted to snog him in the shower until they'd used every last drop of water in the city of Dublin....

“Good!” Louis exclaimed, pecking him on the nose and turning off the water.

 As they got dressed, Louis asked “so what are we going to do today?”

“Um, I was talking to some people at the show last night and they mentioned this out-of-the-way pub where indie bands play. Maybe we could check it out?” Harry suggested.

“Sounds great!” Louis agreed so soon the three of them-Louis, Harry and Alberto-ducked into the pub and no one gave Louis a second glance. Hell, Harry was pretty sure no one in there even knew-or cared-who Louis Tomlinson was. They sat in a corner booth, tucked away from the rest of the bar and started downing Guiness Black and Tans because when in Rome (or Dublin)…

As the beers went down, Louis got handsier and louder with each sip. “So, Harry, how did you know you were gay?” he asked at one point in between sets.  Harry almost chocked on the foam of his beer because now he was gonna have to tell Louis his story…

“Um, probably always knew I guess but when I was fifteen things became a lot, uh, clearer,” Harry said quickly, digging back into his beer.

“And….” Louis encouraged him to continue his story.

_FUCK_

Harry sighed. “My sister had one of those teeny-bopper magazines and you’d done a photoshoot to promote ‘Up All Night’ and I…” and his voice trailed off.

“You mean the one where I was shirtless quite a bit?” Louis asked.

Harry cleared his throat in agreement. “Yes, that’s the one. I, uh, may have wanked off to it on multiple occasions. And my thoughts of what I wanted to do to you went _beyond_ a normal fan’s. That’s when I knew I was gay.”

Louis’ eyes bulged open, his mouth dropped wide and he smacked the table with his hand. “No fucking way, Harry! Are you serious?!” he asked incredulously.

“As serious as a heart attack,” Harry replied. “So what’s happened between us over the past few days is _literally_   the culmination of my teenage dream.”

“Holy fuck,” Louis muttered, slipping his hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezing it gently.

Later that night back at the hotel, Louis whispered to Harry “your teenage dream is gonna wreck you,” as he fingered him until he came. Twice.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things aren't the same when you're not around...it's not good for me to be all alone..."

Saturday started with mutual blow jobs then Louis had meetings and sound check and all kinds of “pop star stuff” to do so Harry made himself busy, doing homework, wandering around the city and telling Ellis what was going on with Louis. She was beyond excited for Harry but promised not to breathe a word of it to anyone, as Harry told her about the non-disclosure agreement he’d signed.

Around 6, Harry got a text from Louis: _am having dinner w/ El sorry_   and Harry felt a slight pang of jealousy which he quickly suppressed.

 _Ok nbd_ , he texted back

So Harry had dinner by himself and trudged back to the hotel, hoping Louis had returned from his “date” with Eleanor but he hadn’t so Harry just laid around in the room and watched a movie. At some point he fell asleep because he woke up to Louis sliding into bed behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Mmmm, hi,” Harry said sleepily. “Time is it?”

Louis pressed a kiss to his shoulder “almost eleven. I’m so sorry, babe, fuck if my managers were at dinner with us then we had to wait for the fucking paps to get there to take our pictures and fucking hell it took fucking forever,” Louis explained obviously annoyed.

Harry murmured, "did you just call me 'babe'?" 

Louis got a "wtf?!" look on his face and said sheepishly, "Um, I think I did. Sorry?"

Harry didn't say a word, just gently brushed his hand over Louis' cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss because it was more than okay....

“S okay that you had to spend time with her," Harry said when they parted lips.

“No, it’s not okay, fuck, Harry. I wanted you to stay and then I had all this bullshit to do and I completely missed spending the day with you. I want to make it up to you,” Louis replied, gently squeezing Harry’s bum then palming his dick through his boxers.

Now Harry was wide awake. “Sure, _babe_ , whatever you wanna do is fine,” Harry teased as Louis licked up his neck, down his bicep and along his side to his waist. He then pushed him on his back and tugged his boxers down to his knees. Louis looked at Harry through his gorgeous eyelashes and licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s large cock flopping onto his leg.

Louis took Harry into his mouth then gently pressed his fingers into Harry’s hole, garnering a loud groan out of Harry who ran his fingers through Louis’ fringe. Louis’ blow job technique was absolutely unparalleled and he could deep throat like a champ and it wasn’t long before Harry felt a heat building in his stomach. The combination of Louis’ fingers in his hole and his mouth on his dick felt beyond amazing.

“Jesus, Louis, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Harry groaned, tugging on Louis’ fringe so he wouldn’t come in his throat but Louis shook him off. Then he plunged his fingers deep into Harry at the same time his mouth went the full length of Harry’s dick and that was it.

Louis swallowed him. All of him.

_FUCK_

“Louis,” Harry breathed out softly, in disbelief as to what just happened. Louis smiled seductively at him as he kissed up Harry’s torso until he was straddling Harry’s chest. “Figured it was the least I could do after what happened today,” Louis explained, brushing his hand over Harry’s flushed cheek.

“Thank you,” Harry croaked, grabbing Louis’ dick to stroke. “You’re amazing, did you know that?” he asked and Louis shook his head.

“No, ‘m not Harry but thank you,” Louis said softly as Harry’s large hands worked over his cock. Louis came soon after with a naughty groan as Harry licked the cum dripping off his dick.

“Fuck, Harry, stay here, I’ll be back,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to his lips and hopping off his chest. He returned with a washcloth to clean them both off then climbed into bed beside Harry, tucking himself into his neck.

He smelled amazing, like raspberry shampoo, sweat and sex. It was intoxicating, Louis thought. “Mmm, I’m all yours tomorrow, Harry, promise. We’ll spend every minute we can together until my show okay?” Louis said.

“Sure, sounds good,” Harry agreed, squeezing his shoulder and kissing his fringe. Louis flung his arm around Harry’s waist and settled in to sleep. To Harry, this seemed properly domestic and boyfriendy... if only Louis wasn’t closeted and no one could know what was going on, Harry was pretty sure he was falling in love with him.

***********************

Louis woke up to Harry snoring beside him, beautiful pink lips parted softly, adorable chocolate curls splayed out on the pillow, legs out at an odd angle. Louis laughed at how ridiculous and beautiful he looked. Fuck he was gorgeous, and funny, and sweet.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

Ugh, I don’t know, Louis thought. He knew he wanted Harry to stay but he also knew that the longer he stayed the more complicated this all got.

_FUCK_

Louis went about ordering room service to attempt to distract himself from the growing unease he felt about this situation….

*********************** 

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and Louis sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey sleepy head, I ordered room service. You hungry?” Louis asked, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, of course, thanks,” Harry replied crawling out of bed to sit with Louis at the table.

“So, Harry, tell me about your family. You said your parents divorced when you were six?”

Harry bit into his bacon and nodded. “Mmmmhmmm, they weren’t getting along and at the time it was traumatic-I mean I was six and I didn’t understand why they couldn’t just stay together. But now as an adult I see that it was for the best. Me mum remarried and he’s a great guy, a great stepdad to me and Gemma, my sister.”

“Do you still see and talk to your dad?” Louis asked.

“Oh yeah, he lives close by I see him a lot. We have fun hanging out together,” Harry explained.

“Does your family support you being, uh, out?”

Harry laughed. “Yes of course. Me mum actually cried when I told her because she was beginning to think something was wrong with me because I was fifteen and not the least bit interested in girls! Can you imagine?”

“No, I can’t,” Louis said softly.

“Do you, uh, talk to your mum anymore?” Harry asked.

Sadness and anger flashed in Louis’ eyes. “No, not since it happened.”

“I, I’m sorry about that, Louis, it must be so hard to deal with that kind of betrayal,” Harry said sympathetically.

“It is if I’m being honest. I mean she was the ultimate stage mum when I was a kid, pushing me into singing and acting and the theatre. Which was great, I thought, because I had all me mum’s attention away from me sisters and it was a nice distraction from the insanity of our home life. She pushed me to accept the recording contract, even though it shoved me into the closet, said it would be me big break that I needed. Then she turned around and sold me out to the Mirror for a measly £50,000, spilling our family secrets to the highest bidder. Then me sister decides to join in the fray, defending our father saying 'he’s not such a bad guy, Louis is a twat for cutting us out of his life, blah blah blah.' Lemme tell you something Harry: me dad was NOT a nice guy. He was an absolute arse to me mum and us kids, drunk half the time. Ugh.”

Harry reached across the table and rubbed the top of Louis’ hand. “Louis, I’m sorry. Honestly. I can’t imagine having to deal with that,” he said softly.

Louis’ shoulders visibly relaxed when Harry touched him. “Thanks Harry. That means a lot, I promise. As you can imagine, it’s hard for me to trust people because I’ve literally had to rely on meself for the past ten years. I can’t believe I’m telling you all this because I don’t normally like to talk about it but…” and he let his voice trail off.

“Well, I’m glad you feel like you can talk to me, Louis,” Harry replied.

Louis smiled. “Good! Now, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? I want you to come to sound check and then the show today, right?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want, I’m up for it,” Harry said.

“Hmm. Okay, let’s take a shower together and we’ll figure it out from there,” Louis suggested, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him into the bathroom.

They spent the day in the room, hands and mouths all over each other until it was time to go to the arena; Harry was excited to get his backstage pass so he could hang out with Louis and his band, though he was getting some weird looks from old guys in really nice suits. After sound check, they were hanging out in Louis’ dressing room and everyone left so Louis climbed into Harry’s lap on the couch.

“Wish you could stay a little longer,” he said softly as Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Me too. I can’t believe this weekend really happened,” Harry admitted.

“Me neither,” Louis admitted, licking into Harry’s neck. “One last blow job for the road?” he asked seductively and Harry whispered “yeah” as he pushed Louis back onto the couch and started unbuckling his trousers.

"Louis, fuck, your dick is so huge,” Harry remarked as he mouthed over the tip.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis grumbled, tugging on his curls roughly. “Your mouth is sinful.”

Harry smiled while taking all of Louis over and over until he was flicking his hips into Harry’s mouth. “Do you mind, babe?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head. “Good cause this feels bloody amazing, fuck.”

Harry just put his mouth all the way down onto Louis, breathing in his scent as he let Louis do most of the work, fucking into him. It wasn’t long before he spilled into Harry’s mouth with a groan, then pulled Harry up for a kiss.

“Fuck if you aren’t amazing, Styles,” Louis moaned, grabbing for Harry’s dick and stroking him quickly to orgasm. They both panted and moaned for a minute then Louis said “fuck now I’ve gotta do a concert and all I really wanna do is stay here with you.”

Harry felt his heart swell but he tried to hide his excitement. “Duty calls, I guess?”

Louis kissed him softly. “I guess. I’m just glad you’ll be there in the front row again. Now, up!” and Harry hopped off as they both pulled themselves together.  Harry started to leave when Louis pulled him in for a hug. “See you after the show?”

Harry kissed his cheek “of course”

*********************

The concert was amazing and Louis consistently made eye contact with Harry in the front row and even winked at him a few times. Harry came backstage after and Louis said “I’m gonna have my driver take you to the airport; sorry I can’t go with you but I have stuff to do and my management want to talk to me” and he rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine, Louis, I promise,” Harry reassured him, gathering his bag and passport. Since they were alone, Louis pulled Harry to him and lightly brushed his lips against his. “I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?” he asked.

Harry swallowed hard, “I would like that, yeah.”

Louis laughed and said “good. Well, off you go!” and swiped at his bum.

“Cheeky” Harry teased as he left his dressing room and made his way to the airport.

**********************

After Harry left, Louis felt annoyed that Harry was gone, annoyed that he had to have a meeting with his management, annoyed that he’d gotten himself into this situation. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Louis wasn’t supposed to _like_ the people he fooled around with. But Harry was different.

Louis sighed because he knew things were going to get complicated and he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do about the adorable, sexy, funny Harry fucking Styles.

********************** 

Harry tried to settle back into his life once he returned to London but it proved difficult because all he could think about was _Louis_. School and work no longer interested him and he found it hard to focus on either of them because:  _Louis_.

Fuck he was definitely falling in love with him….

And Louis wasn’t helping the situation as he texted Harry pretty regularly; when he landed from Dublin and turned his phone back on he had a text from Louis that said: _Things aren’t the same when you’re not around_  ....and Harry felt his heart catch in his chest when he read it.

Mid-week Louis texted him: _come to Milan this weekend ! My treat :)_

Harry texted him back: _can’t Louis have to work_  :(

Not two seconds later his phone rang; “Yes, Louis?” Harry said answering it.

“Are you playing hard to get, Harry Styles? Aren’t we a bit old for that?” he demanded.

Harry laughed. “No, Louis I’m not playing hard to get. I’m playing ‘I have a life and I need my job’.”

Louis sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. “Harreh, PLEASEEEEEEE!! I promise it's not good for me to be all alone. Come on!”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. “Alright, lemme talk to my boss and see what I can do. But if I get fired, you’re paying my rent this month too!”

Louis almost squealed from excitement “DEAL! Ok call me later! Bye!” and hung up the phone.

Harry took it as a good sign that Louis wanted him to join him….

Two days later Harry boarded a plane bound for Milan, teasingly grousing to Louis that he had to work a double shift Monday and Tuesday to make up for missing work over the weekend. But he honestly didn’t mind if it meant spending more time with Louis…

********************* 

For the next three weeks, Harry spent four days each week with Louis in various European cities-Milan, Berlin and Madrid, attending his concerts, pre-and-post show parties, staying in his room and being intimate with him in various ways.  It was, in a word: glorious. They explored each city together-quietly and secretively of course-and spent hours getting to know each other over the local cuisine.  Louis’ sharp wit never failed to make Harry laugh and Harry’s droll sense of humor often had Louis doubled over in giggles.

“Jesus, Styles, could ya finish this story while I’m still young enough to listen to it,” Louis would snark, garnering him a roll thrown at his head or a playful nipple twist. Harry regaled Louis with a slew of really bad knock-knock jokes that had Louis groaning and laughing so hard he cried.

For Harry, spending time with his absolute favorite person in the world-besides his mum-meant the world to him. The fact that he was able to also suck and touch Louis’ cock was beyond amazing. Harry wasn’t sure where he stood or what the status of their “relationship” was but he decided not to muddy the waters right now with that heady discussion.

One night after mutual blow jobs, they were cuddling in bed when Louis said "do you ever wish rooms could talk?"

Harry snorted. "Louis are you high?!"

"No, you twat, I'm serious! Like imagine the stories they could tell, the secrets they held," Louis replied.

"Well, those shades are doing more than just hiding us from the streets," Harry said, digging into Louis' neck with his mouth. "They're keeping secrets that they promise they won't tell."

"Mmmm," Louis mused as he melted into Harry's kisses...

*********************

For Louis, Harry was the answer to quite a few of his prayers, both professional and personal. He adored getting to know the long-limbed curly-haired lad and the fact that having him around made his management squirm was the icing on the proverbial cake.

He knew deep down nothing could ever come of the “relationship”-at least not at this point in Louis’ career-so he just decided to enjoy whatever happened. He figured he should probably tell Harry where he stood but they were having too much fun right now to talk about serious stuff. And besides, Louis was honestly shit at expressing his feelings.

This entire situation with Harry was new for Louis; usually he just fucked the guy and let him leave quickly. However, he’d known Harry for over a month and still hadn’t had sex with him, which was definitely a first. But he secretly wanted to change that ASAP.

After the Copenhagen show the following week, Louis and Harry made an appearance at the after-party, got properly sloshed and stumbled their way back to the hotel. As they entered the elevator, a maid got on with them so they stood a fair distance away from each other. Once she got off on the third floor, the doors had barely shut before Louis had Harry pinned against the elevator wall, snogging him silly. The way Louis’ tasted, the sharp notes of whiskey and bourbon mixed with the way he smelled-like cinnamon and sweat-were enough to make Harry’s knees buckle. Add to that Louis grinding against his hip with every tongue twist and by the time they reached Louis’ penthouse, Harry was sweating and almost incoherent.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned as Louis trailed his thumb along Harry’s waistband and mouthed at his jaw.

“Want you, babe, want you so much,” Louis moaned in between kisses and Harry just assumed they would do what they’d done before-hand jobs, blow jobs, exploring each other with their fingers-but Louis had other ideas. Soon they were both naked, Louis crouched over Harry, hands carding through his curls, as Harry stroked them both slowly and lazily. Harry loved Louis’ cock-it was so massive, long, and thick and he wanted to touch it for days. He felt Louis’ body shudder as he brought him closer to orgasm and took pride in the fact that HE was doing this to Louis, no one else.

Louis came up for air and said “don’t wanna come yet, babe, here budge up the bed” and motioned to the pillow; as Harry did, Louis squirted lube on his fingers and nudged them at Harry’s hole. Louis loved opening up Harry like this, loved taking him apart, building him up then watching him be absolutely wrecked afterwards. After a few minutes of slow, steady drags into Harry, a slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead and stomach and Louis wanted to push him further.

Louis took Harry’s legs and threw them over his shoulders to get more leverage, causing Harry to arch his back up off the mattress.

Louis slicked up his third finger and slowly nudged it in, garnering a grunt, then a moan, then Harry’s knees falling slightly away from Louis’ neck to the edge of his shoulders. Fuck if he wasn’t gorgeous like this….With three fingers, Louis alternated pulsing with pushing and dragging them in and out, in and out, in and out, until Harry was literally writhing on the bed beneath him.

“Louis,” Harry breathed out, chocolate curls stuck to his forehead, pupils black with desire.

“Can you come for me babe?” Louis asked and within a few minutes, Harry’s entire body seized up underneath Louis as he came all over his chest and abdomen. It was perhaps the most beautiful site Louis had ever seen….As Louis gently removed his fingers, and rubbed Harry’s thigh, this was usually the part where Harry would suck him off and they would collapse in a sweaty, cum-covered heap on the sheets.

_But not tonight._

As Harry caught his breath, Louis reached onto the side table to grab a condom and more lube to slick himself up. Harry tracked his movements and once he realized what was going to happen, his eyes almost bulged out of his head. Louis caught him in a kiss as he pressed the tip of his dick to Harry’s hole.

“Yes?” Louis asked.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Harry said quickly, unable to say much else, freaking the fuck out over what was about to happen.

Louis kissed the tip of his nose and pushed himself inside Harry slowly; when he did, Harry arched his back again, grabbed the sheets, and exposed the column of his throat which Louis took as an opportunity to suck a bite into his neck as he settled in.

“You okay?” Louis asked softly and Harry nodded so he started gently flicking his hips, earning a groan from Harry with each movement, which was music to Louis’ ears.  He soon picked up his pace and forcefulness, at times driving Harry further and further back on the bed until his head was hitting the headboard. His legs flung over Louis’ shoulders, hips tilted slightly upward so when Louis would slam forward, he hit Harry’s prostate. That’s when Harry started looking like a crazed monster, clawing at Louis’ biceps, eyes alternating between wide open and heavy-lidded in a matter of seconds, hands gripping and ungripping the sheets, head softly banging against the headboard.

The combination of sounds and sensations was overwhelming for Louis and he didn’t want them to stop. Harry was getting hard again so Louis barked “touch yourself” and Harry complied. As he pounded into him, Harry brought himself to orgasm; when he came with a shout, a yelp and a groan, his entire body tightened up around Louis, causing him to blow his load as well.

_Fucking hell if that wasn’t the best sexual experience of Louis’ life…._

As they chased their orgasms, Louis peppered Harry’s face, neck and torso with soft kisses, and Harry rubbed Louis’ side and back with his free hand. Louis gently pulled out, took off the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the bin; when he did, Harry was staring at him with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

“You okay, love?” Louis asked.

“Un huh,” was all Harry said as Louis pulled him into him to curl beside him.  "That was amazing," Louis said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

******************************** 

At least LOUIS could sleep but Harry was internally freaking the fuck out; he’d just had sex with Louis-the _literal_ culmination of his teenage dreams-now he was asleep beside him.

_HONESTLY…_

But Harry couldn’t move because that would disturb Louis so he just tried to breathe deeply, focusing on how amazing he felt and eventually, his heart rate regulated to the point where he fell asleep….

The next morning he woke up with a rock hard boner that was poking Louis in the upper thigh; “fuck, now’s not the best time to get morning wood,” Harry thought embarrassed. But Louis woke up then too and said “is that a loaded gun in my thigh or are you just happy to see me?”

Harry attempted to stifle a laugh as he kissed Louis’ cheek and said “I’m very happy to see you, Louis,” as he rubbed his hands over Louis’ side, stomach and back, feeling him melt into his touch.

“Louis you’re so gorgeous, your body is amazing,” Harry whispered in his ear and Louis giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Harry, don’t lie to me,” Louis blushed. “My body isn’t me best feature, you know that.”

“S’ not a lie, Louis, your body is perfect. Strong and fit and muscular,” Harry admitted kissing up Louis’ neck. “I wanna put my mouth on every part of you,” Harry groaned seductively and he felt Louis’ body shudder underneath him.

“I, I think I’d like that too,” Louis said softly as he guided Harry’s hand to his dick. When he did, he pressed his hips back into Harry’s and brushing by his dick. “God, Louis I want you so bad,” Harry moaned and Louis nodded.

_OK THIS WAS REALLY HAPPENING…_

Louis squirted lube onto Harry’s hand as he brought it back to tease and nudge at his rim then press inside with two fingers, causing Louis to claw at the sheets in response. Harry gave him a good working over, scissoring his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist up and down to open Louis up until he was sweating and groaning.

“Babe, now,” Louis groaned, handing Harry a condom and turning his face to meet Harry for a kiss. Harry rolled the condom on, then grabbed Louis’ hips gently and started to press himself inside slowly.

Fuck Louis felt amazing and he let out a soft groan when Harry was all the way inside him; he started gently flicking his hips and nibbling on Louis’ shoulder blade. Harry took his time, fucking into him gently and slowly at first while watching Louis lazily stroke himself but soon he couldn’t hold back any more. He grabbed his hips, roughly pulled them to his pelvis and started slamming into Louis who took it like a champ. Harry was sweating, Louis kept groaning, mouth open like a fucking porn star which just made Harry want to go faster.

“You okay,” Harry asked quickly and Louis nodded so he fucked into him faster and faster until Louis’ head was bobbing quickly against his chest, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the room. Smack, smack, smack was followed by Louis’ moans and Harry wasn’t gonna last much longer.

“Fuck, Louis you’re so hot, fuck, can you come for me?” Harry asked as Louis tugged his dick and balls until he spilled out into his own hand. “That’s it, my turn,” Harry said into Louis’ neck, giving a few last pushes until he came, feeling Louis’ heat wrapped around his cock.

It was amazing and perfect and now Harry was in deep, literally and figuratively….He was in love with Louis for sure.

But was Louis in love with him? Was Louis _allowed_ to be in love with him? 

Harry decided not to think about that right now and just bask in the post-sex haze he felt having Louis' arms wrapped around him.

********************************

Two more weeks spent in two different European cities-Brussels and Rome-meant two more weeks spent secretly together. Lots of sex, local cuisine and attending Louis’ concerts meant Harry was having the time of his life.

_Almost…._

Before the Paris concert, Louis and Harry were lying in bed enjoying a post-coital cuddle but something was wrong.

_Louis knew it._

_Harry knew it._

_But who was going to talk first?!_

Louis scampered off to the bathroom and Harry sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boxers on; he buried his head in his hands and rubbed his face with them.  Louis climbed back in bed and said “what’s the matter, babe? You’ve seemed ‘off’ since you got here.”

Harry realized he was in the most romantic city in the world, madly in love with someone who most likely didn't return his feelings.  Harry turned his head-but kept his back to Louis-and said “Louis, what are we doing?”

“Uh, we were cuddling after sex,” Louis observed lightly. He knew what he was getting at but was not at all prepared to have THAT conversation right now.

“No, I mean what ARE we DOING?! You and me? This?” Harry demanded.

Louis shrugged nonchalantly-which absolutely defied what he really felt-and said “I dunno. Having fun?”  

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed. “I rearrange my life for you, travelling every weekend-and of course I can’t tell ANYONE-it’s so hard to keep this secret, you have no idea. My parents think I’ve lost my bloody mind and this is just ‘fun’ for you?”

“Well, it can’t be anything more than that right now, Harry, for fuck’s sake. I’m still in the bloody closet in case you didn’t notice,” Louis said angrily. “And what am I supposed to expect when you say you’ll come over? For us to play Tiddly Winks?”

“No, Louis! Jesus, I’m not your fuck boy or some, some RENT BOY, you can just call up on a whim . And this isn’t just about the sex,” he demanded.

“Then what is it about?!” Louis shrieked. Again, he knew but he didn’t have the courage to admit how he really felt about Harry.

_Because that would just complicate things even more, right??_

Harry was now standing beside the bed, pulling on his clothes and getting angrier by the minute. He had to tell him how he felt…

“Louis, are you daft?! I’m in love with you for Christ’s sake!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis felt his heart skip a beat but then his mouth defied his true feelings as he spit out “You’re not in love with me, Harry! You’re in love with the idea of me, of ‘ooh I’m fucking Louis Tomlinson, famous pop star!’” Because no one had _ever_ been truly in love with the _real_ Louis, not his mum, not his dad, and definitely NOT Harry.

_RIGHT?!_

Harry’s face fell, his shoulders sagged and he felt the burn of tears in his eyes. “Louis, no. You couldn’t be more wrong,” he said softly as he stuffed his clothes in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

_FUCK Louis made Harry cry and now he felt like shit..._

“What are you doing?!” Louis asked anxiously

“Leaving. Good bye, Louis,” Harry said flatly as the door slammed behind him.

When he heard the door close, Louis collapsed on the bed in tears. He knew he’d just let the best thing to ever happen to him walk out the door…

_FUCK…._

**************************** 

Harry felt his tears start falling before he even got to the elevator…

 _Why did Louis say that?_   Harry thought they had something special…

 _But maybe not?_ Maybe Harry WAS just like the others: a twink, a groupie, a one-night stand…

NO, he refused to believe that and that’s why this hurt so much….

He loved Louis-the true Louis, not ‘Louis Tomlinson pop star’-and he thought Louis felt the same about him. So why didn't Louis just say how he really felt? Even though he’s in the closet, they could make it work, right?

Harry sighed. He always was a dreamer, always fell too hard, too soon and now he’d gotten himself into a situation that seemingly had no solution….Now he was heart broken 

He quickly hailed a cab and changed his ticket at the airport; the next flight to London left in an hour so he hurried through security and switched his phone off.

This was not how he’d planned for the weekend to end…

**************************** 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK…._

Louis needed to talk to Harry and apologize at the very least; he knew he was on a plane home so he fired off a text:

_Why don't we take some time, can you give me just a little more time? I want to make this right. Harry, I don't wanna say goodbye…_

And now he waited…

*************************** 

Harry landed in London a short while later and quickly cleared customs; he grabbed a cab back to his flat and turned his phone on.

The first thing he saw was Louis’ text message…

Harry replied: _yes, okay. Don’t wanna say goodbye either…_

And now he waited...

**************************

Louis was in the middle of getting his hair and makeup done before his concert when his phone buzzed. It was Harry…

He replied: _good ! Got a show then promo BS tomorrow but I’ll call u after so we can talk ? :)_

Louis didn't want to have a quick conversation with Harry; he wanted to carve out time to talk to him at length so they could figure out their next step.  He was relieved that Harry didn’t hate him and at least they could discuss their options.  Even though none of them were 100% what either of them wanted maybe they could reach a compromise?

*************************

Harry relaxed slightly when he got Louis’ text and anxiously awaited his phone call….

**_For the next six weeks…._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This don't have to be over.....

One Friday afternoon about six weeks after Louis promised to call him and after resigning himself to the fact that Louis _didn’t_ love him and they could never be together, Harry went to his mailbox and found a white padded envelope. “Odd,” he thought, since it had no return address.  Harry opened it to find a CD labeled “Louis Tomlinson ‘Change Your Ticket’ DEMO”.  Harry looked around quickly, thinking he was being punked and a camera crew was going to jump out of the bushes and surprise him. When that didn’t happen, he tucked the CD under his arm and made his way into his flat. He popped the CD into the player and a song started playing.

 “Was that a techno beat?” Harry thought when he heard the first few notes. “Seems a bit odd for one of Louis’ songs but I kind of like it.”

Then Louis started singing:

_Watching you get dressed messes with my head_

_Take that bag off your shoulder_

_Come get back in bed we still got time left_

_This don't have to be over_

_And you say it's hard to keep a secret_

_Girl don't leave me all alone in this hotel_

_And these shades can hide us from the streets yeah_

_One weekend I'll promise that I'll never tell_

_You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

_You should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

_Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone_

_And it's not good to be all alone_

_So you should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

Harry pressed pause, suddenly sick to his stomach, the memories of time spent with Louis flooding back from a part of his brain where he’d shut them off in order to move on with his life. He had to mend his broken heart somehow, right?  But this wasn’t helping…He cautiously pressed play again…

_Don't play innocent, I know what you meant_

_When you said you'd come over_

_Aren't we way past that, playing hard to get_

_We did that when we were younger_

** JESUS LOUIS…. **

_And you say it's hard to keep a secret_

_Girl don't leave me all alone in this hotel_

_And these shades can hide us from the streets yeah_

_One weekend I'll promise that I'll never tell_

_You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

_You should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

_Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone_

_And it's not good to be all alone_

_Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

 

_Why don't we take some time?_

_Why don't we take just a little more time?_

_Why don't we make it right?_

_Girl I don't wanna say goodbye_

** OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS?! **

_You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

_You should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

_Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone_

_And it's not good to be all alone_

_Don't go, it's not the same when you're gone_

_Come on let me change your ticket home_

Finally, mercifully, the song ended and Harry felt like he would explode; he wasn’t sure if he was angry or happy, annoyed or sad at what he'd just listened to. Over the past six weeks, he’d typed out-and deleted-hundreds of text messages to Louis in a vain attempt to figure out what was going on between them. But Louis never called him and he hadn’t heard from him at all.

Now this….what did it mean? Did Louis still have feelings for him? If so, why didn’t he call or text him?  None of this made any sense…. Harry ripped the song to his iTunes and downloaded it on his phone and like a fool, listened to it non-stop all day. Then he tossed and turned that night, unable to make heads or tails of it all…. their fight, the communication blackout between him and Louis, the feelings Harry had for him that he was pretty sure Louis reciprocated. And now the song?! Ugh…

Saturday morning he was working on his third cup of coffee and attempting to slog through his English lit assignment-Yeats was hard enough to comprehend on a fully-functioning brain-when Harry heard a knock at his door. He didn’t remember his friends saying they were stopping by but maybe it was the postman?

He glanced through the peep hole and…

 _SHIT IT’S LOUIS!!! Holy fuck, calm down Harry_ , he told himself, thanking the cleaning gods that he’d tidied up last night when he couldn’t sleep….

“Harreh, I can hear you in there. Please let me in,” Louis said calmly.

Harry opened the door and Louis barged in before he could say anything. Harry poked his head outside and asked “is Alberto here?”

“No,” Louis said quickly. “No one knows I’m here.”

“Okay, well, come in,” Harry said snarkily as he closed the door.

Louis stood in the neat-if a bit sparsely decorated-lounge as Harry walked by him.

“Harry I need to explain some things to you,” Louis started.

“You think?! How about if you start with THIS!?” Harry exclaimed pressing play on his phone so “Change Your Ticket” started playing through his stereo speakers.  Seeing Louis did little to alter how he still felt about him as his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his gorgeous baby blues…

“Uh, yeah, that’s uh, about you,” Louis admitted sheepishly.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Harry said incredulously. “I mean you literally said the words in the song to me!”

“Yeah that one was easy to write, needless to say. ‘S my first single off my new album that comes out next month. So uh, there, you have an exclusive on me” Louis said in a vain attempt to lighten the situation with humor.

Louis sighed and said “look Harry let me explain everything okay?” Louis asked and Harry nodded curtly. “Sunday morning-after you left Paris-my management called me into an early meeting to show me a video of us snogging in that elevator in Copenhagen. A security guard had the original copy and wanted to blackmail me. My management were sooo pissed because now they had to pay this guy to keep quiet to the tune of £500,000. Then to further illustrate how mad they were, they took my iPhone and gave me this piece of shite burner phone to use! When they saw the last text message I sent you about wanting to talk and make things right, they flipped their shit and deleted me iCloud! So I lost all me contacts, access to social media, everything.”   

Harry glanced at it and it appeared to be one of the first cell phones ever made, “Is that a Nokia?”

“I don’t know but it’s absolute shit! I can’t even tweet from it! They allowed me to have four phone numbers: theirs, Alberto’s, my PR guy’s and my trainer’s. So that’s why I never called to talk to you; it’s not because I didn’t want to. I literally didn’t have your number anymore.  My entire life the past six week has existed of someone driving me to the studio and back then my trainer coming to my house. I’ve been a literal prisoner in my own home,” he explained glumly.

Harry suddenly felt sorry for him. “Well, I’ve typed out and deleted about a hundred text messages to you guess you wouldn’t have gotten them anyway. I thought about what I would say to you over the phone but I never actually dialed it.,” Harry admitted.

“Lemme prove it to you; try to call me now,” Louis demanded so Harry pulled up Louis’ contact in his phone-which of course he still had-and hit the dial button. When it connected he heard “the number you are trying to reach is out of service or no longer in use.”

“Holy shit, Louis,” Harry said. “I had no idea. How, how did you find me here?”

“I pleaded with Alberto to give me your address-he’s the one who sent you the demo CD at my insistence-and he finally relented. He could lose his job if my management knew I was here,” Louis explained then paused.

“What, um, what have you been up to since we last talked?” Louis asked.

Harry snorted. “Uh, just mending my broken heart is all. My parents are a few days away from committing me because they legit think I’ve fallen into a deep depression over losing someone who doesn’t even exist.”

“So you didn’t tell them about me, even after you left?” Louis asked cautiously

“No I didn’t as much as I wanted to. I’ve been trying to stay busy with school and work and just life to take my mind off you. What you said hurt me, Louis, I’m not going to lie. I finally had to make my peace with the situation and chalk it up to an amazing experience, one I will tell my children about. Assuming the NDA has expired by then,” he finished.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say except that. I’m not used to letting people into my life and when you said what you did, I freaked. But after you left I realized I felt the same way about you. Still do,” Louis admitted as his voice trailed off.

Harry snapped his head around at that admission then Louis spoke again before he could reply. “Harry, there’s a plan. For me. Over the next few months I’m getting a new management and PR team and they’ve agreed to let me come out of the closet.”

“That’s great, Louis,” Harry said sincerely, but wondering why he was telling him this...

“Thanks, yeah it’s gonna be great to finally be able to be myself.  But I, uh, I was hoping my coming out would involve you,” Louis explained nervously.

Harry looked at him quizzically. “I’m not sure what you mean?”

“I have a meeting with my new management on Monday which is one of the reasons I’m here right now. When I come out, I, uh, want _you_ to be part of it. You will be my, um, significant other for everyone to see. If, um, you want to. If you’ll take me back,” Louis explained hesitantly. “I know I don’t deserve you and I know you have no reason to forgive me after all that I’ve done but I promise you if you do I will make it up to you. Look I’ve been in love with you since I changed your plane ticket in Dublin but I…” Louis looked up to see Harry marching toward him with a determined look on his face.

“Shut up, Louis, just shut up,” Harry said putting his large hands on Louis’ face and pulling him in for a kiss. “Of course I’ll take you back, you ridiculous git,” Harry said between kisses. “I love you, I never stopped loving you, no matter how much it hurt while you were gone.”

Louis had to support himself on the table he was standing beside because his legs could no longer hold him. “Fuck Harry, I love you too. I always have I was just too chicken shit to tell you.”

Harry didn’t say a word, just picked Louis up by his bum and wrapped his legs around his waist as he carried him into the bedroom.

Thirty minutes-and two orgasms-later, Harry was nose deep in Louis’ ass and was working him towards his third orgasm. Louis panted, face pressed to the duvet and Harry heard him say “babe, babe, please” and he reached for his hand. Harry grabbed it and said “want me to stop?” in between licks. He glanced up at Louis who bit his lip and nodded; Harry huffed and said “okay, I’ll stop” as he sat back on his thighs and took in Louis in all his naked glory.

Harry rubbed his large strong hands over Louis’ bum cheeks and said “Louis your ass is amazing.”

“No ‘s not, Harry” he heard Louis mumble “It’s fat, ‘member?”

“Whoa, no way, babe. Does this ass belong to me now?” Harry asked and Louis nodded softly. “Then I say it’s amazing; it’s round and plump and just perfect,” he declared then spanked Louis gently. He heard a groan from Louis when he did so he spanked his other cheek and got the same response.

“Do you like that babe?” Harry asked and Louis softly said “yes”

“Mmmmm, this gives me an idea. Ready?” he asked and against Louis’ better judgment he nodded. Harry dug back into Louis’ ass and every few licks he would smack quickly at Louis’ bum; after a few he felt Louis rocking himself back into Harry, grunting and groaning and moaning his name. Fuck if this wasn’t beautiful…Louis’ moans got louder and louder, he began gripping at the sheets and Harry knew he was close to coming again. With one last tongue swipe and ass smack, Harry felt Louis’ entire body shudder as he came again, Louis moaning “ohhhh Harrryyyyy” as he did. Harry helped him ride out his orgasm then Louis collapsed onto the sheets.  Harry gently pressed kisses to his bum then up his spine to his neck where he tugged on his ear and whispered “that was amazing, you’re so beautiful” and Louis rolled over onto his back.

“Fuck I forgot how horny nineteen year olds are” he teased.

Harry licked at his jaw and chin “been a while since you’ve been with a nineteen year old?” he asked.

Louis laughed “yeah, about six years! Can I tug on your ridiculous curls? I’ve missed them.”

“Sure babe,” Harry said, laying his head on Louis’ chest. “You know I’m not done with you yet?” he asked as Louis raked his fingers through his hair.

Louis faked exhaustion. “Yeah I know, you sex fiend. Just gimme a minute. I’m not a young man anymore!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re only twenty five! And take all the time you need, I’m gonna be over here working on a hickey” Harry explained pointing to Louis’ chest.

“Mmmmm,” Louis said, keeping his hands in Harry’s hair and relaxing into the bed as Harry started sucking and licking into his chest and nipple. He kept muttering “mine, mine, mine” which made Louis laugh. “You sound like the seagulls from ‘Nemo’ babe. Mine! Mine! Mine!”

“Just wanna make sure you know,” Harry teased.

“Oh, I know. I’m yours now and no one else’s,” Louis agreed. _Forever_ , he wanted to add but didn’t want to freak out Harry anymore than he already had.

After a few minutes Harry said “that’s gonna be nice and purple tomorrow, babe,” and Louis pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m ready for you” he whispered and Harry scurried up on the bed to sit against the headboard, pulling Louis into his lap. He rubbed his hands over his entire body while kissing his neck. “Fuck Louis you’re so hot. Want you to ride me, yeah?”

“Mmmm yeah wanna. Missed you so much,” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. Louis wanted to feel Harry again, feel him stretch him out, feel him the next morning as if he was still inside him. Harry quickly rolled a condom on and slicked himself up with lube; Louis raised himself up on his knees then lowered himself down slowly onto Harry’s dick. When he sat fully down, they both muttered “FUCK” at the same time because it felt _so good._

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulders as he got used to the stretch and burn of having him inside him after such a long time. “God Harry I forgot how huge you are, Jesus,” he said.

“And I forgot how fucking tight, wet and amazing you feel, babe,” Harry reminded him.

That was all the motivation Louis needed to start riding Harry like a champ, bouncing and grinding into Harry’s lap like it was what he was born to do. Harry kept muttering a mixture of “Jesus, babe, fuck, amazing” which only served to get Louis going faster and faster until his thighs were burning but it felt so, so, good he didn’t want to stop. He was getting tired-hell he was worn out before this even started-but he didn’t want to disappoint Harry by slowing down.

Then all of a sudden on his next drop, Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and held him to his pelvis. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and groaned “what are you doing babe?”

“Mmm you’ve done so good, Louis, I want to fuck you and finish us both off okay?” Harry said wiping Louis’ sweaty fringe off his forehead and scooting down the bed a bit to get leverage. Now Louis was leaning on his chest, head on his shoulder as Harry massaged his bum.

“Yeah babe, fuck me,” Louis breathed out.

So Harry did. _Hard_. Louis thought he would split in two as Harry’s massive dick pounded into him; the friction between the two of them made Louis’ dick hard again and he was going for his fourth orgasm of the night. All he could do or say was “Harry…Harry…Harry” as he got the life fucked out of him.

"Jesus Louis, fuck I’m gonna come; can you come too, baby?” Harry asked and Louis nodded weakly, reaching down to tug on his cock, smearing the precome leaking out of it onto the tip. After a few more hard fucks, Harry threw his head back and held Louis down to his hips as he came. Louis came too, what little bit was left in him came spurting out, along with every last bit of energy he had. He was literally spent.

They were both breathless, sweaty, covered in come but Louis had never felt so alive. “Louis,” Harry groaned “Jesus fucking Christ that was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you so much, baby,” as he lightly kissed Louis’ cheek.  Louis keened into Harry’s touch, wanting to feel it on every part of his body.

“Mmm I love you too,” Louis muttered into Harry’s shoulder. As Harry pulled out, Louis flinched and he knew he would be feeling that in the morning…

“Babe, I’m a mess. Shower?” Harry asked and Louis nodded saying “only if you help this old man into it” Harry laughed and scooped him up off the bed in a “fireman’s carry” to take him the five steps into the bathroom. “Put me down!” Louis shrieked “I was only joking!”

Harry pinched his bum as he turned on the water and both of them stepped into the shower. Louis’ limbs felt like jelly so Harry literally held him up, washing his hair, scrubbing his back and front all while kissing him softly. “Do you want me to wash your hair?” Louis asked and Harry said “can you?”

“Of course, come here,” so Louis scrubbed his curls clean for him. “Remember the first time we took a shower together in Dublin? That was fucking amazing,” Louis mused. “I’m pretty sure that’s when I fell in love with you.”

“Yeah it was,” Harry agreed, kissing him on the nose. As they dried off, Louis inspected his hickey. “Jesus, Styles, I think you moonlight as a vampire,” Louis teased, garnering him a swat on the bum. When he got into the bedroom, Harry was changing the sheets-“gimme a sec, they’re gross,” he explained-as Louis pulled on a pair of Harry’s trackies and his tshirt. Both were too big but no matter….

When Harry finished, Louis hopped into bed and Harry pulled him into his side. Louis honestly never wanted to leave it….

*************************

Harry woke up before Louis and after kissing his cheek softly, padded into the kitchen to make breakfast. Even after he finished eating, Louis was still asleep so he went into the lounge to watch TV; he texted his mum: _will you guys be around this week? Want to explain a few things to you :)_ _  
_

            She quickly texted back: _yes! Gems will be here for dinner Tuesday come by then?_

            Harry replied: _okay see you then. Love you xx_

            Now he could finally tell his family about Louis. Gorgeous, beautiful, Louis who was now all his and no one else’s….

*************************

Louis woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains and the sounds of “Big Brother” on the telly in the next room. He moved slightly and groaned because he was sore from the sound fucking he got the night before. But he wanted more….

Harry heard Louis in the loo and kitchen fixing tea then he sauntered into the room and laid himself across Harry’s lap, bum up. “Hey! Good morning sunshine!” Harry exclaimed, kissing his cheek. “How’s your bum?” he asked.

“Good, ‘s a bit sore but it’s the best kind of sore,” Louis replied, taking a drink of his tea. They sat in silence, watching the telly, Harry absent mindedly rubbing Louis’ bum through his trackies. Louis finished his tea and sat it on the floor then pushed his hips up into Harry’s hands.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Harry asked. He knew what he wanted-to be spanked-but he wanted Louis Tomlinson, world-famous, rich, pop star to say the words to him.

Louis bit the inside of his arm and muttered softly “spank me?”

“What’s that?” Harry teased. “A bit louder, love.”

Louis lifted his head out of his arm and said “spank me please?”

Harry kissed him, “of course, darling, anything for you” as he tugged his trackies down over his bum. “Hmm, no underwear, seems you were thinking about this in advance?” Louis nodded quickly as Harry bent down to gently kiss his bare bum and lower back. “Do you want me to spank you until you come? Do you think you can do that?” Harry asked.

“Yes I want to do that. I think I can,” Louis said softly. “Please.”

“You’re twenty five do you think that many spankings will do the trick?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, already excited about what was going to happen. “Ok, love, we’ll do that. If it gets weird or you want me to stop you tell me?”

“Yes,” Louis said softly as Harry rubbed his cheeks then cracked off a spank on both cheeks. “Uhhhhh” Louis groaned pushing his hips up. Harry counted off three more on Louis’ lower bum and thighs.  In between spankings, Harry would softly kiss his increasingly sore and red bum and Louis wanted to cry because it was so sweet.

“Wow you’re gonna be sore tomorrow, babe. When we sit in that meeting with those pricks in their Saville Row suits, all you’re gonna be able to think about is how much your arse hurts. And how _I_ made it sting,” Harry observed and fuck if that wasn’t hot.

“Yes, more,” Louis breathed out, dick already hard.

Harry cracked off five more in a row as Louis moaned and writhed underneath him. When he went to kiss his cheeks, he raked his teeth over Louis’ stinging bum “fuck Harry,” he groaned.

“Too much?” Harry asked anxiously.

“No, again, more, please,” Louis muttered, quickly losing the ability to form complete sentences.

By the time Harry got to fifteen spanks, Louis was splayed out like a starfish on Harry’s lap, red ass stinging, dick leaking come. For some reason when Harry would spank him, his hips would flick forward onto Harry’s lap as if he was fucking it. “God babe, you’re so hot, I can’t wait until you come on me,” Harry observed.

Louis let out a low cry/gasp at the thought. By the twenty-third spanking, tears dripped from  Louis’ eyes as come dripped from his dick and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Harry counted out “twenty-four, twenty-five, and one to grow on!” and smacked him really hard on the last one and Louis busted his load all over Harry’s lap, groaning and moaning and crying out his name. His hips kept flicking into Harry’s leg, come falling out and Louis’ brain went fuzzy.

He could hear Harry saying his name, could feel him gently kissing his back, bum and thighs but he couldn’t really focus on any of it. He felt Harry scoot out from underneath him and heard him say “I’m gonna come all over you” and Louis could only nod in agreement. He could only imagine how hard Harry was and he wanted to touch him but his body wouldn’t comply. The sound of Harry’s hand stroking himself was all Louis could hear, all he could focus on. When Harry came with a yelp, he felt his come on his lower back then felt him rubbing it into his cheeks. It stung a bit so Louis let out a “tssss” noise in response.

“Sorry, baby, I’ll get some lotion here in a minute and properly take care of you. Just wanted you to have my come on you all day,” Harry said softly then he hopped off him and returned in a minute with a bottle of lotion. He sat down beside the couch-still naked-and started rubbing lotion into Louis’ chafed arse. It soothed the sting a bit and Louis’ fuzzy brain was able to clear out slightly. “You okay?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ shoulder. “Mmmhmm,” was all he was able to say.

After he rubbed his bum for quite some time, Harry stood up to get dressed and picked up Louis’ trackies. “Do you wanna put these on?” he asked and Louis shook his head. “Okay,” Harry replied, picking Louis up and pulling him into his lap on the couch; now Louis was naked and clinging to Harry’s chest like a baby koala. Harry had cold flannels that he would press to Louis’ bum occasionally, alternating that with lotion. It felt so good to be taken care of by Harry and Louis felt more loved than he ever had in his life.

“Sweetheart, you did so good for me, did you know that? Gosh you’re amazing I love you so much,” Harry cooed in his ear and Louis wanted to hear more. His brain was clearing a bit more so he said “I didn’t know that, no,” prompting Harry to say “well you were. So good. So, so good.”

Louis felt a rush of something-adrenaline? Love? Come?-pulse through him and he asked “Harry, am I weird for wanting to do what we just did? Is it weird that I came from it?”

Harry pulled Louis’ head up from his shoulder where it had been resting. “What? NO! Darling, if you like it then it’s not weird. And I’ve never done that before so I hope it was okay.”

Louis nuzzled his neck. “It was wonderful. I like when you take care of me,” he admitted.

"I like taking care of you. Now just relax, love,” Harry said as Louis curled into his lap-still naked-and clung to Harry.  After a little while Louis felt himself shudder-he wasn’t sure if he was cold or if his brain was just kicking into gear-but Harry noticed too and he got up to grab Louis’ trackies. “Here, love, let’s get you dressed you must be freezing,” he said and Louis let Harry dress him, slipping his trackies up his legs gently so not to hurt his red bum and putting his arms through his tshirt. Then Harry laid back down and pulled Louis into his side.  He started rubbing his arm and back and Louis’ emotions-which had been bubbling at the surface-exploded like water over a damn and he started crying. And crying. Sobbing into Harry’s arm but he wasn’t sure why.

Harry put the TV on pause and wrapped his arms around Louis “love, why are you crying? Don’t cry, it’s okay. Whatever's wrong it's okay cause I'm here for you,” Harry whispered.

“Why? Why Harry? Why do you love me? Why did you forgive me? Whyyyyy?!” Louis wailed in between sobs.

Harry sat Louis up on his lap gently and wiped some of his tears off his cheek. “Louis, I forgave you because I love you.”

“But why?! I’m not worthy of your love! I don’t deserve it!” Louis exclaimed. “No one truly loves me!”

Harry clucked his teeth together “tsk, darling, I love you and you do deserve my love, promise. You’re an amazing person and I like to think that under different circumstances-where you’re not famous and having to live by someone else’s rules-we wouldn’t have broken up. But it is what it is, yeah? Things happen-bullshit happens-but the most important thing is that you’re here with me now. And I love you,” Harry said sweetly. “Now dry your tears, love. Are you hungry?” he asked, concerned.

Louis nodded, wiping the snot from his nose. “Yeah, hungry.”

“Ok, darling, let me fix you something. Bacon? Eggs? Toast?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “Just cereal. And tea. Please. And a kiss?”

Harry laughed and kissed him gently. “Of course. I’ll be back in a jif.”

Harry scampered off to fix Louis’ breakfast, a bit concerned by his sudden emotional outburst but he figured he was quite overwhelmed by what happened over the past few days. Harry made a vow to spend the day fussing over him and reassuring him how much he loved him.

Well now Louis felt like a complete idiot but Harry didn’t make him feel like that; he did it to himself. When Harry returned-with Coco Pops and a steaming cup of Earl Grey-Louis was ready to talk. “Harry, I’m sorry about the tears I’m just a bit overwhelmed by all of this. I mean I’m used to being in control of my life, used to counting on myself and no one else. And relinquishing that control to you because I know I can trust you, well, that’s a lot for me to process. I’ve never had someone like you in my life, someone I can trust completely, someone who accepts me, flaws and all. So, thank you,” Louis finished.

Harry gently brushed his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “Of course, Louis. And you can trust me with anything and everything, I promise.” _Forever_ , Harry wanted to say though he didn’t want to freak Louis out after all he’d been through in the past few days…

“Wuv you,” Louis said, chomping on his cereal.

“You too, love. And when you’re done with your breakfast, we are gonna go back to bed and I’m gonna hug and kiss you all day,” Harry admitted and Louis smiled because nothing sounded better than that right now.

***************************

The next morning dawned clear and bright-much like Louis’ brain thank goodness-and he sighed contently at the day ahead. Harry was going to officially be his boyfriend and help him come out to his fans; he was a very lucky guy.  Harry stirred beside him and Louis pulled him into his chest to spoon him.”Morning, love,” Louis whispered as Harry woke up. “Mmm, hi, babe. How’re you feeling?” Harry asked sleepily.

“Amazing because you’re here. Me bum’s a bit sore but I kinda like it,” Louis admitted.

Harry laughed softly. “Hmm, good. You’re gonna feel it through your suit today, yeah?”

“Yes and I’m looking forward to it, now up you go, Curly! Today’s the first day of the rest of your life!” Louis exclaimed, tugging Harry into the shower. After mutual blow jobs, Louis flopped on the bed to watch Harry get dressed. Fuck he was gorgeous, all broad-chest, ripped abs and toned thighs. Before he put his suit coat on, Harry rubbed lotion on Louis’ bum one last time.

“Thank you, darling,” Louis cooed. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Promise?” Harry asked suggestively.

“If you’re lucky I’ll let you blow me in their conference room,” Louis teased, tugging on Harry’s trackies for the short ride to his flat. “Now let’s go. And bring some clothes and a toothbrush, I want you to stay over at my place tonight.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and he scurried around gathering an overnight bag to take with him. “Uh, how are we getting to the meeting?” he asked.

“I called me driver to come pick us up,” Louis replied. “No offense, Curly, but I don’t wanna roll up to me new management’s office in your clunker of a car.”

“Twat,” Harry muttered. “Well, for your information, I would have had a newer car had I not spent the money I’d saved up going to YOUR concerts.”

“Money well spent, love. Now are you ready?” Louis asked, winking at Harry.

Louis’ driver was waiting for them outside and opened the doors for them to enter. “Hi Charles,” Louis said. “This is Harry.” Louis gingerly sat down in the back seat and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. He breathed him in and Harry’s distinctive scent had him flashing back to the nights they stayed together on tour, Harry snoring beside him. Louis wanted that to happen every day for the rest of his life if he was being honest…

Harry rubbed his hand gently. “Nervous?” he asked.

“Mmm, a bit but I have confidence in my new team that they can work this all out,” Louis admitted.

“Okay, I trust you, Louis,” Harry said.

When they arrived at Louis’ flat, they scurried inside and Harry almost cried when he saw how large and beautiful it was. His entire flat could fit in the foyer of Louis’ and he felt embarrassed by his shabby-but useful-furniture. “Wow, Louis, nice place,” he observed. “How were you able to ‘slum it’ at my flat?”

“Oh shut it, Styles. This place is shit, quite frankly and it brings back bad memories of being stuck here-alone-for almost six weeks,” Louis admitted.

Harry waited in his lounge-well, one of them, anyway-and when Louis emerged from his bedroom he looked beautiful. His quiff stood regally off his forehead, golden skin shining, double-breasted suit hugging his curves and shoulders like a glove. Harry was literally breathless.

“Louis, you,,,you look gorgeous,” Harry said, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Psh, you’re just saying that because you wanna blow me later,” Louis teased.

“No ‘m not. I mean I do wanna blow you later but that’s not why I said that” Harry whispered.

“Ok well let’s go before I rip your suit off you and ravish you on my expensive hardwood floors,” Louis demanded, winking at Harry.

They arrived at Louis’ new management’s office and were led into a lavishly appointed conference room. Harry recognized the other two men sitting at the table from Louis’ concerts; they were the ones who constantly side-eyed him when he hung around Louis. Now Harry knew why….

Louis introduced Harry to everyone and they sat down to conduct the meeting.  Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat because his chafed legs were rubbing against his suit.  Harry patted his hand gently and smiled.

Jeff, the head of Louis’ new team started, “Harry, let’s cut to the chase. Louis will be publicly coming out of the closet and he wants you to officially be a part of it. Over the next few months we will be doing what’s called ‘seeding’. Do you know what that is?”

“No, sir,” Harry replied.

David-Louis’ new Public Relations rep-spoke up. “It’s where we essentially ‘plant seeds of doubt’ in people’s minds about Louis being straight. And we replace those seeds of doubt with proof that Louis may in fact be gay; that way when he does officially come out the fans won’t be completely surprised. It will be more of a ‘hey, I knew that all along’ kind of reaction instead of a ‘holy shit he’s gay?!’ one.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds reasonable. How do I fit into this?” he asked and Louis grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Right,” Jeff continued. “We want you to be seen and photographed with Louis on various quote ‘normal’ outings like going to the market, getting lunch, hanging out with friends. And your name will start to pop up in association with Louis; for example a headline on YahooUK website might read ‘Louis Tomlinson spends time with his new friend, Harry Styles!’ and include the pictures of the two of you strolling through the grocery store. Then we will have you start to do more serious things like go out to dinner, attend parties together, premieres, Louis’ album launch.”

“And once that happens, the tone of the articles and press coverage will move from ‘friend Harry Styles’ to ‘perhaps they are more than friends?’ and ‘were they having an intimate dinner just for two?’ So fans see you two being together then taking a step beyond friendship and they start to think about Louis and you ‘together’,” Dave explained.

“That makes sense,” Harry stated.

“Good. If you agree to it, we’ll need you to sign a contract agreeing to be a part of this, an NDA, release of your public image, etc.” Jeff explained and Harry nodded.

“I’m warning you, though, Harry, Louis’ fans are very loyal and very defensive of him so some of them might not take too kindly to you hanging around him. You’re liable to get hate and there will be backlash from a small handful once Louis comes out,” Dave said.

“I understand but I’m willing to put up with that in order to help Louis,” Harry admitted and Louis smiled.

“Yeah, and he’s not allowed on twitter for the next few months,” Louis teased.

“Speaking of twitter,” Dave said, “once you’re seen together casually, Louis will follow you on twitter because his fans take a special interest in that. So that will be another part of the seeding towards accepting Louis-and you-as gay.”

“Good point,” Jeff agreed. “Also, the song ‘Change Your Ticket’ will be released next month and in press coverage for it Louis will imply it was written about someone he met while on tour. Then once he comes out he will explain it was about you. Ok, Harry so that’s the general plan and your contract will include the specifics of it. This might-no it will-get intrusive in your personal life so I would encourage you to talk to your parents and sister about what’s going to happen. Because it will most likely affect them too,” Jeff said.

Harry nodded. “Okay I will. When do I sign the contract and other papers?” he asked.

Jeff laughed. “Well, I guess you’re agreeing to it so why not now?”

“Yes, now would be good,” Harry said smiling.  Louis held Harry’s hand and rubbed his leg while he signed the legal agreements.

“Okay, all done,” Harry said as he signed the last piece of paper.

“Great,” Jeff said, gathering them up. “Louis we will be in touch about when the first pictures are to be taken. It will be soon. Oh, and speaking of that, here’s your new phone,” he said, tossing Louis an iPhone 6 and winking at him.  Louis’ old management team just rolled their eyes at that, pushed their chairs out from the table and walked out the door as Louis collapsed in a fit of giggles.

“Did you see their faces? The absolute twats!” He exclaimed, laughing heartily.  “And thank you, Jeff and Dave, for this and for everything. Honestly, you’ve changed my life for the better,” Louis said.

“Don’t mention it, Louis. You’re a talented guy and you should be able to embrace who you truly are as a person,” Jeff said, winking at him as him and Dave left the room.

Louis spun Harry’s chair around to face him and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. “I’m so proud of you, Harry! Thank you so much for doing this”

Harry grabbed his hand. “No, Louis, I’m proud of _you_ for being brave enough to stand up to those suits and tell them to fuck off. I’m just arm candy,” he teased.

“Well I’d like to eat you, arm candy, so let’s go!” Louis exclaimed as they left the office.

Louis insisted on sitting in Harry’s lap during the drive home-“what if we get in an accident, love?” Harry asked but Louis just brushed him off-clinging to his neck. “How’s your bum?” Harry asked, gently rubbing his back.

“It stings if I’m being honest. But I love it and once it heals I might have you do it again,” he admitted sheepishly and Harry laughed.

“Uh, Jeff mentioned telling my parents and sister and I was thinking about going up to Cheshire tomorrow to do just that. Would, uh, you wanna come with me? Or would it freak you out to meet my parents?” Harry asked tentatively.

“If there as lovely as you say, I’d be honored to meet them,” Louis said.

“Good. God my sister is gonna shit herself when you walk through the door,” Harry mused and they both laughed.

When they arrived at Louis’ flat, Harry went into the loo to change and when he came out, Louis was lying on the bed naked, a bottle of lotion in his hand.

“Harold,” Louis said sweetly, “could you rub this on me bum? It’s so sore.”

Harry threw his clothes in a pile near the bed and said “sure” softly as he crawled up Louis’ legs. He began massaging the lotion into Louis’ arse as he relaxed into the mattress.

“Sorry you didn’t get to blow me in the conference room today,” Louis explained. “Had it been my old management’s office I probably would’ve let you blow me while they were sitting there.”

Harry snorted. “It’s okay, I’ll just blow you here when I’m done with your bum.”

So he did….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least two more chapters left so stay tuned :D xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't we take some time?  
> Why don't we take just a little more time?  
> Why don't we make it right?

Louis woke up to Harry softly kissing his neck; _God he wanted this to happen every day for the rest of his life....._

“Hey babe,” Harry muttered. “How’re you feeling?”

Louis shifted slightly and winced. “I think the phrase that best describes me right now is ‘thoroughly fucked’ Harold.”

“Mmmm, sorry ‘bout that,” Harry murmured into Louis’ neck.

“I doubt you are and I don’t mind, though I may have to put you on a sex hiatus,” Louis teased.  Harry popped his head up from Louis’ shoulder and glared at him. “Sex hiatus?! Come on! We’ve got six weeks’ worth of shagging to make up for!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah, but do we have to make up for all of it in a few days?!” Louis teased.

“Twat,” Harry snarked as Louis threw his arm over Harry’s chest and curled into his side.

“Do we have anywhere to be until we leave for Cheshire?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. “Good, well, let’s just stay right here til we do.” Louis suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agreed, sleepily. He was absent-mindedly rubbing Louis’ arm as Louis tried to get comfortable with his sore bum.

“Louis, can, uh, I ask you something?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Sure, babe,” Louis replied, tucking into his side.

“Uh, were you, uh, um, did you, uh,” Harry started to say.

“Jesus, Styles, spit it out,” Louis teased which garnered him a nipple twist from Harry.

“FINE! Were you with anyone in the time that we were apart?” Harry asked forcefully.

Louis laughed softly. “You mean besides me hand?!  Harry, what part of ‘I was a prisoner in my own home for six weeks’ did you not understand? I didn’t go _anywhere,_ I didn’t do _anything_ , I had groceries delivered and I went to the studio. That doesn’t leave much time to meet people. And besides…” and his voice trailed off.

Harry felt his breath hitch. “Besides, what, Louis?”

“Besides, I didn’t _want_ anyone else because no one would measure up to you,” Louis said quickly but firmly.

Harry squeezed his shoulder. “Do you mean literally ‘measure up’ cause I have a big cock?” he asked.

“Yes, Harold, that’s exactly what I meant,” Louis replied dryly. “Uh, what about you?”

Harry snorted. “My friends tried to get me to go out but all I wanted to do was lay around and listen to your albums on repeat. Which looking back on it probably wasn’t the best idea considering I was _trying_ to get over you and mend my broken heart,” he admitted.

Louis felt his stomach drop. “Fuck, Harry, I’m so sorry for that, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Psh, Louis, it’s fine. The fact that you’re here now is all I need, promise,” Harry replied, pressing a kiss to his fringe.

Louis still felt shitty about what happened.  Harry continued “and besides, had that not happened maybe you wouldn’t have changed management teams and maybe you would still be stuck in the closet? Things happen for a reason and maybe if we stayed together it wouldn’t have worked out. But now, things are different, right? You can be out and I can be with you.”

“Yeah. It is what it is, right?” Louis mused.

“Exactly,” Harry agreed.

They snuggled for a bit longer til Louis asked, “babe, when is it my turn to fuck you?”

Harry’s adorable laugh rang off the walls. “Whenever you want, babe!”

“Hmm, maybe soon, if you’re lucky,” Louis teased, quite content to be a bottom and get fucked by Harry.

“I already am lucky because you’re lying beside me,” Harry admitted.

_God he was schmoopy and adorable and Louis wanted to keep him forever and a day……_

“I have another question,” Harry said.

“Shoot.”

“What would you have done if I said ‘no’ to you asking me to take you back?” Harry asked.

Louis laughed loudly. “Well, first of all I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer and I can be very persuasive when I want to be.”

“Yes, this is true,” Harry agreed.

“Besides, I was willing to get down on my knees and beg for you to take me back. Uh, if necessary,” Louis admitted sheepishly.

“REALLY?!” Harry asked incredulously. “Damn, I wish I could’ve seen that! Louis Tomlinson, world-famous pop star, on his knees begging me to forgive him. That would’ve been a story to tell my kids about!”

“Twat,” Louis muttered teasingly. “Yeah well, luckily you took me back without me having to beg so no need to tell your kids about how pathetic I was.”

After a long pause, Louis asked, “Is that something you think about, Harry? Having kids?”

“Yeah I’ve always wanted kids,” Harry admitted.

“Even as young as you are?” Louis asked.

“Yeah me mum says I’m a thirty year old in a nineteen year old’s body because I’ve always wanted to settle down, get married and have kids,” he explained.

“Huh,” Louis said, filing this conversation away for later….

********************************

They travelled to Cheshire later that day to meet Harry’s family; when they arrived, Harry’s mum and step dad answered the door. They both hugged Harry and then Harry said “mum, Robin, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Hi, Mrs. Styles,” Louis said, extending his hand to her.

“Actually it’s Twist but please call me Anne,” she replied, pulling him in for a hug. “You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Uh, it’s possible,” Louis said smiling. “Mr. Twist, Louis Tomlinson,” he said as he shook Harry’s stepdad’s hand.

“Please call me Robin. Now come in, please,” Robin replied, closing the door.

“GEMMA!” Harry yelled “We’re here!”

Gemma started walking from the lounge to the front foyer and when she saw Louis she stopped dead in her tracks. “Uh, Harry, is, is, is, that _Louis Tomlinson_?!” she said uneasily.

“Yes, Gemma, it’s Louis Tomlinson. He’s a real person, not a ghost,” Harry teased.

“Holy fuck, Harry,” she said softly.

“GEMMA!” Anne chided her.

“Mum! Do you not know who that is?!” Gemma exclaimed and Anne shook her head. “Remember all the posters of him I had up on my walls when I was a teenager? IT’S LOUIS!!”  Anne’s mouth dropped open and she clasped her hand over it in shock. “Oh my gosh! I knew you looked familiar!” she exclaimed.

Louis just smiled as Harry put his hand in the small of his back. “Well, now that we got THAT out of the way, how about we sit down in the lounge? Louis do you want something to drink?” Harry asked.

“Sure, whatever you’re having,” Louis replied, sitting down on the couch.

“So Louis how did you and Harry meet?” Anne asked.

“At one of my shows. Well, at one of my meet and greets anyway,” Louis replied.

Harry walked into the room at that point. “Harry I thought you didn’t buy meet and greet tickets?” Anne asked.

“I didn’t. Louis gave them to me,” Harry said and Louis blushed.

“Wait, Louis, don’t you have a girlfriend?!” Gemma asked.

“Wow, Gems, way to cut thru the BS quickly,” Harry muttered.

“No, it’s okay, Harry. Let me explain everything that happened between me and Harry then the plan for the near future,” Louis began and he told them about how he met Harry, travelling with him, breaking up with him then getting back together recently. “I know the situation is a bit messed up but I promise it will all be sorted soon because I’m going to come out and Harry is going to help me.”

“Help you? How?” Anne asked.

“He’s going to be seen with me in public, first as friends, then as more, then I’ll come out with him as my boyfriend,” Louis explained, patting Harry’s hand.

“Yeah, mum, we are going to be photographed together and my name will be in the papers alongside Louis’ so his fans get used to me gradually,” Harry replied.

“Uh, okay, that makes me a bit uneasy but if you think it’s a good idea, then fine,” Anne said.

“Mum, I’ll be fine,” Harry said in a huff.

Louis smiled. “I understand your concern but I promise I wouldn’t do this with just anyone. And I assure you I’m not using Harry as some ‘prop’ for me to exploit as I come out then toss aside. He’s a really great guy and I don’t plan on getting rid of him anytime soon. I lost him once and I don’t want that to happen again,” Louis said confidently.

Harry thought he would cry but he just squeezed Louis’ shoulder. “Louis, that’s so sweet and I appreciate you taking care of my boy,” Anne remarked.

“Well, I mean it. Harry is so amazing and honestly I don’t know that I could do this whole ‘coming out process’ without him by my side. He makes me strong and he makes me want to do this for the both of us, not just me. I want the world to know that I’m in love with Harry Styles,” Louis said firmly.

Anne got up from the couch, tears in her eyes and hugged Louis, whispering “thank you,” and Harry thought his heart would burst.

Louis actually got a little emotional himself as he hugged her back. “Now it’s not going to be all sunshine and rainbows, though, I mean Harry might get hate, I will get hate so I would advise you not to read the comments on the newspaper articles or on twitter. Just as an FYI,” he explained.

They all nodded and then the timer went off in the kitchen. “Oooh, dinner’s ready!” Anne exclaimed. “Everyone come to the table and wash up first!”

As they made their way into the dining room, Gemma pulled Harry aside and whispered “so how long have you been fucking Louis fucking Tomlinson?!”  Harry pulled her into a headlock and gave her a quick noogie….

 *********************************

As they returned to London later that evening, Louis said “Harry, you have a lovely family. You’re very lucky.”

“Yeah, I am,” Harry agreed. “I mean, we have our issues but at the end of the day, we all love each other and that’s really all that matters.”

Louis snorted. “You don’t know issues until you’ve seen my family,” he observed.

“Louis would you ever consider contacting your mum to talk about what happened between you two?” Harry asked cautiously.

“No,” Louis said firmly. “Never in a million years. She made her bed and now she can lie in it.”  Harry squeezed his hand as a show of support then decided to just enjoy the English countryside with his beautiful boy beside him.

Eager to change the subject, Louis asked "Harry, why didn't you ever buy meet and greets for my concerts? I mean if you could afford tickets for four of my shows why not just spring for the rest"

He saw Harry blush then he stammered "Uh, I, uh, it's kind of a weird story..."

Now Louis was intrigued. "Tell me," he requested.

Harry sighed. "Fine! I had this image of a 'perfect you' in my mind and I was afraid you were an absolute arse which would ruin my 'Louis-is-made-of-sunshine-and-rainbows' perception of you. Plus if I met you I figured I would act like a total dork and you would hate me."

Louis sputtered out a laugh then collapsed into a fit of giggles which made Harry pinch his side. "Oh god, Harry, that's brilliant!" he gasped in between laughter. "Well let me tell you that you did NOT act like a dork when you finally met me and I most certainly did not hate you. In fact it was the complete opposite because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Louis admitted.

Harry smiled broadly. "Good. And meeting you only furthered my feeling that you were perfection in human form. And I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"Great minds think alike, huh babe?" Louis asked, leaning over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

**********************************

When they arrived back at Louis' flat, Louis pinned Harry against the door frame and asked, “guess what, Curly?” 

“What?” Harry breathed out.

“Today’s your lucky day,” he stated and Harry groaned because he knew what it meant. Louis pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed then crawled above him. He licked into his neck and tugged his shirt over his head then started unbuttoning his pants; as they kissed, Louis shed his clothes too.

“What about your ‘sex hiatus’?” Harry teased.

"That was the rant of a crazy old man, pay no attention to him,” Louis replied, waving his arm around and making Harry laugh.

“Much better,” Louis remarked once they were both naked. He poured lube on his fingers and nudged them at Harry’s hole; he roughly pushed three fingers into Harry and he clutched at the sheets.  “Fuck you’re so tight Haz, been a while since you’ve had a cock in your arse?” Louis asked.

Harry licked his lips quickly, trying to adjust to the stretch and the burn of having Louis’ fingers inside him again. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Been about six weeks. But I, uh…” and he winced when Louis pushed his fingers further in. Harry took a deep breath and said “I uh, touched myself a lot when I was alone but it’s not the same.”

“Jesus, Harry, tell me about that,” Louis begged, twisting his hand up and down inside Harry.

Harry gently spread his legs a bit wider; “yeah, was about every day I had a good wank cause I kept thinking about you…” Louis groaned. “Sometimes I, uh, would be laying in bed and just needed to imagine you inside me, so I uh, fingered myself til I came.”

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis said, forgetting again how horny nineteen year olds are. He kept pushing his fingers inside Harry who was soon groaning and sweating.

“Yeah I, uh, even bought a dildo for when my fingers weren’t enough,” Harry admitted.

Louis stopped his fingers and said “ok, you’re gonna have to show me that later, after we’re done here, promise?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Harry moaned, legs spreading wider as Louis pushed in further.

“Babe,” Louis said softly. “can you show me how you fucked yourself?”

Harry nodded quickly and planted his feet on the bed to get leverage then started grinding his hips down into Louis’ fingers and fuck if it wasn’t the filthiest thing Louis had ever seen. He started sucking a hickey into Harry’s neck as he worked himself on Louis’ fingers, trying to hit the right spot. He twisted his hips up and down, forward and back until finally Louis’ fingers brushed his prostate and he said “fuck”

“You like that?” Louis whispered.

“Uh, huh,” Harry mumbled, concentrating on keeping Louis’ fingers on his spot.

“Babe you look amazing. Are you gonna come?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “If you come you get my cock okay?”

And with that, Harry started grinding his hips like a bloody porn star and Louis thought he would die from how hot it was. “Louis….Louis…Louis…” Harry said breathlessly, curls stuck to his forehead and pupils blown black with desire. As Louis put the finishing touches on a hickey, Harry gave one last thrust of his hips and came all over his chest, moaning and groaning while he rode it out.

“Harry that was amazing, Jesus, you’re so beautiful,” Louis cooed, pressing kisses to his face. He took his fingers out of Harry then quickly rolled the condom on and pressed his dick to his hole. “Ready?” he asked and Harry nodded.  Even though Harry was well stretched he still felt so tight and hot and warm and wet that it was all Louis could do not to blow his load upon immediately entering him.  Harry arched his back and gripped at Louis’ biceps when he pushed into him.

“God, Harry, I missed you, I missed this, I can’t believe I let you go,” Louis mused.

“’s okay, love, just fuck me good and all is forgiven,” Harry teased softly.

“Deal,” Louis said, shifting his hips back then slamming back into Harry; when he did, Harry shifted his hips up and wrapped his legs around Louis’ back. Now Louis bottomed out and Harry raked his nails sharply down his back and moaned his name. Louis steadily picked up the pace of his hips bumping into Harry then whispered “touch yourself, babe” so Harry reached down to stroke himself.

Louis’ body was starting to overload from the emotions and feeling of being inside Harry; “fuck babe, gonna, unf, come, please, fuck, come with me, yeah?” he moaned out and Harry nodded, tugging quickly at his dick. As come spurted out of him, his body tightened around Louis and he was done for; he came with a loud groan and a “FUCK!”

He continued to softly flick his hips into Harry as they came down from their orgasms. "Mmmm it was my lucky day," Harry mused and they both collapsed into giggles.

"I'm quite versatile, you know?" Louis teased, kissing his neck. "I forgot how much I like to top."

"Maybe you should do it more often?" Harry suggested.

"Nah, that's okay," Louis replied, pulling Harry in for a cuddle.

******************************************

“Ok I gotta go I have a meeting with Dave and Jeff to sort out our first pap shots,” Louis explained the next morning, scurrying around the room as Harry lazed in bed. When he finished he climbed up the bed to kiss Harry. “I’ll be back around lunch okay? If you need to go anywhere call Charles he’ll take you. I promise I won’t be long, nothing like that one time in Dublin with Eleanor. Promise.”

“Louis it’s fine I’ll be fine. Where is Eleanor now that you mention it?” Harry asked.

“Milan? Rome? Fuck who knows, who cares,” Louis grumbled. “I love you” he said softly.

“Love you too, now go!” Harry admonished pushing him off the bed.

After Louis left, Harry decided he needed to go to his flat and get his homework plus some clothes if he was gonna shack up at Louis’ for a  while. He also picked up something else he thought Louis might like….

*****************************************

Louis met Jeff and Dave for brunch to discuss the specifics of when and where Louis would be papped with Harry the first time. Then they talked about his album launch party plus upcoming interviews. They were wrapping up when Louis got a snapchat from Harry and made the mistake of opening it while at the table and then dropped his phone on the floor…

Harry sent him a selfie, him sitting on his thighs, with one bum cheek in the pic and a purple dildo beside it with the caption “I’m bored.”

_HOLY FUCK LOUIS WAS DATING A PORN STAR…_

Louis hurriedly picked up his phone and texted back “DON’T MOVE DON’T BREATHE ILL BE HOME IN 20 MIN” then abruptly said “we done here?” to Jeff and Dave.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jeff said. “I’ll text you later?”

“Mmm,” Louis said absentmindedly as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and put on his coat then left in a hurry.

Louis burst through the door of his flat eighteen minutes later, tossing his keys, coat and shoes in a heap as he made his way to the bedroom. He found Harry sitting on the bed-naked-with the dildo still beside him.

“Holy fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Louis said softly.

“You told me not to move, so I didn’t” Harry replied smiling.

“You really shouldn’t send that stuff to me, Harry, I’m not a young man I almost had a heart attack at brunch,” Louis teased, taking off the last of his clothes.

Harry’s beautiful laugh rang off the walls. “I thought that might get your attention,” he said. “I want to show you what I did when I missed you and I was really horny. Is that okay?”

Louis almost choked on his own spit. “It’s more than okay, Harry, JESUS….” He  replied as Harry lay back on the bed and squirted lube on the dildo. He pressed it gently to his hole and turned on the vibration as Louis watched in awe, licking his lips.

After a few minutes, Harry started pumping the vibrator into his hole and stroking himself; Louis bent down to kiss his neck and whispered “babe you look amazing fuck this is hot.”

Harry kissed his cheek and said “just getting started, love,” which made Louis groan in anticipation. Harry slowly worked himself open, slowly stroking himself and moaning; then he suddenly stopped and said “watch out, babe,” to Louis who moved away from his neck. Harry pushed up onto his knees, stood the dildo up on the bed and lowered himself down on it.

Once he adjusted to it he started riding it like a horse, faster and faster, moaning and groaning, hard dick flopping against his taut stomach. Then he started playing with his nipples and panting Louis’ name and Louis thought he would come right there.

“Babe, can I suck you?” Louis asked and Harry just nodded. When he put his mouth on Harry he let out a “FUCK” and tugged on his hair. “Jesus, Louis this is so much better with you around,” he observed as Louis took him all the way into his mouth.

If Harry could be filthy then so could Louis as he hummed and tongued and licked at his dick then massaged his balls, softly then a bit rougher as Harry got more turned on. Louis could feel the vibrations from the dildo in his mouth and holy fuck...

Louis glanced up at Harry, chest flush red, eyes closed, curls flopping around his head, panting softly as he crept closer to coming. Then he started chanting “babe, babe, babe” and with one last lick from Louis, Harry spilled down his throat with a gasp.

“Oh godddddddd” he moaned, still fucking himself slowly on the vibrator, still flicking his hips into Louis’ mouth. After Louis swallowed him, he licked up his chest and dug roughly into his mouth for a kiss. “God Harry that was amazing,” Louis said and Harry just smiled seductively.

“Mmm, if you give me a sec I could probably do it again,” Harry told him.

_THIS FUCKING HORNY ASS NINETEEN YEAR OLD WAS GONNA BE THE DEATH OF LOUIS….._

"Harry, oh god, can, uh, can I do it?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, getting on all fours, dildo sticking out of his bum. Louis grabbed it and twisted it down and to his rim then shoved it back in, causing Harry to arch his back.

“That okay?” he asked and Harry said “yes,” softly. So Louis started working him over with the dildo, in and out, up and down, twisting and twirling it until Harry moaned with every move. He turned up the vibrations and it was as if an electrical shock moved thru his body as his dick got hard again and he started rocking back into the dildo.

“Babe, can you come again?” Louis asked in amazement at the way Harry responded to the vibrator.

“Uh huh,” he groaned increasing the speed of his hips and pretty soon he pushed back and groaned as he came all over the bed. Untouched. He flopped his sweaty body back onto the bed after Louis pulled the dildo out and set it on the floor. Louis pressed kisses to Harry’s chest and face muttering ”amazing, oh my god, you’re so gorgeous, what did I do to deserve you?”

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed happily, enjoying Louis’ praises. “Gimme a minute and I’ll suck your cock,” he mentioned nonchalantly.

Louis popped his head up off Harry’s chest in amazement. “Harry you are an absolute sex fiend. And I love that about you,” he observed.

Harry barked out a laugh. “It’s cause you’re so sexy and I can’t help myself,” he teased. “Now c’mere,” he said and patted his chest.

Louis sat on Harry’s chest and Harry took his dick into his mouth, licking and sucking on the pre-come that had already started to leak out after watching his porn-star-like boyfriend fuck himself on a vibrator. Twice….

It wasn’t long before Louis felt the familiar tight coil in his stomach and the heat building in his spine; he was just too worked up after watching Harry to make himself last any longer. “Fuck babe, gonna come” he groaned and Harry took him deeper into his mouth one last time before he came down his throat.

As Louis panted through his orgasm, Harry rubbed is strong hands all over his body, sending chills through him, even though he was sweaty and hot. _What sacrifice had he made in his life to deserve Harry fucking Styles?! Louis wasn’t sure but he thanked the gods above for him…_

*********************************************

“Today’s the day, Curly,” Louis announced a week later.

Harry looked up from his homework. “For what?”

“You get to go to the market with me so we can get papped,” Louis explained. “Now, you can’t touch me, you can’t hold my hand and you definitely can’t kiss me. No monkey business, Styles. I mean it.”

Harry walked over and pulled him into his body. “Damn,” he whispered, “I was planning on blowing you by the bananas.”

Louis felt himself shudder. “Yeah, well I was gonna fuck you by the cantaloupes but our fruit kinks will have to wait til later,” Louis teased.

Harry laughed and tugged at Louis’ earlobe. “Mmm, later? Promise?” he asked seductively. _Of course Harry was being serious about it…_

Louis licked Harry’s jawline in response. “Yes. Now, go get your skinny jeans and that green shirt that shows off your nipples and meet me out here in twenty minutes,” Louis demanded, swatting at Harry’s bum.

_Fuck if this kid wasn’t gonna be the death of him…._

Their “pap walk” was a rousing success and the next day’s Daily Mail headline read “Louis Tomlinson and friend Harry Styles go food shopping at Tesco’s!” and fuck if Harry didn’t look amazing, all long curly hair and strong shoulders.  Louis quickly glanced at the comments under the article and they were surprisingly positive, most saying “wow, Louis’ friend is cute!” or “I’m glad Louis is getting out more!” and only a handful were negative along the lines of “Louis’ friend needs a shower” or some such bullshit. After checking twitter Louis felt satisfied that the first step in his coming out had been a success.  Now if his fans only knew what a fucking minx Louis had on his hands, they would be shocked; he hadn’t had this many orgasms _in his life_. And last night, Harry made good on his “fruit kink” by shoving-then eating-strawberries out of Louis’ arse.  If Louis’ wasn’t so into it, he might think him mad….

*****************************************

After two more pap shoots-one at a park having lunch and another out to dinner with friends, it was time for Louis’ album launch party, complete with press row and interviews.  When Louis arrived, he spoke with as many journalists as he could, the last one asking “is your friend Harry Styles going to be here?” “Uh, yeah, he is,” Louis replied.

“So do you like him?” she asked quickly.

Louis smiled. “He’s me mate, so of course I do. He’s a nice guy we like hanging out,” then he walked away.

Harry arrived about twenty minutes later and the same woman called his name “Harry!” so he walked over to her, a bit nervous as to what she was going to ask him.

“Louis said you were his ‘mate’ and that he enjoyed spending time with you. How do you feel about him?” she asked, sticking a microphone in his face.

“Uh, it’s mutual, we’ve discussed it, yeah. We’re friends, have similar interests, enjoy having a beer and a laugh!” Harry replied then waved goodbye.

Towards the end of the party, Louis and Harry found themselves alone in a corner of the room; Harry leaned over to whisper “so I’m your ‘mate’ am I?” he teased.

Louis cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. “As far as they know, yes,” he muttered.

Harry chuckled and replied “well, you’re gonna ride your ‘mate’s’ face tonight until you come, okay?”

Louis said nothing, just looked around to see if anyone was watching them and nodded. Then he walked off because if the conversation continued, he was going to have to do something about Harry’s suggestion. NOW…

When they got home, Harry made good on his promise, making Louis sit on his face while calling him “mate” until he came. Twice. Then Harry fucked him into the mattress. Twice.

Louis was officially dating a sex maniac….but he was madly in love with him so it worked out well.

*******************************************

Louis’ album- _Love Rules_ -was released to critical and popular support, with the first single “Change Your Ticket” going straight to number one and Louis hinting in interviews that the song was about someone he met on tour.

That was always met with “what about your girlfriend?” to which Louis replied “well, we are having some issues right now that we are trying to sort out,” and quickly changed the subject.  All that “media training” finally came in handy…

After a long day of press junkets and promotional events, he came home to Harry having fixed a full dinner, with dessert-which he often fed to him-and it usually ended in a back rub (at the very least) plus a blow job.

Louis had an amazing boyfriend and his life was finally becoming what he wanted it to be, all thanks to Harry Styles.

*******************************************

The night before Louis’ official “coming out” press conference and he was nervous. So, so nervous that he couldn’t relax. Him and Harry had been papped at a romantic dinner the week before and the “seeds” had been planted. His fans and music journalists started to question Louis’ sexuality, wondering if Harry was in fact more than just a “friend”. They also wondered where Eleanor was and quite frankly, Louis didn’t have a clue. Nor did he want to know; when he changed managements, she was let out of her contract and went on about her life.

Louis was lying in bed with his gorgeous boy who was trying his hardest to seduce Louis, but he was so nervous he couldn’t focus on Harry who was doing an amazing job of kissing and licking all over Louis.

_SHIT_

After repeated attempts, Harry sat up and asked “okay, what’s up?”

“Harry I’m just so nervous about tomorrow I can’t even relax and enjoy what you’re doing to me,” Louis admitted sheepishly.

“I know, babe. But everything will be fine, I promise,” Harry replied, softly brushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.  “Your fans will accept you once you come out. After you followed me on twitter last week some of them DM’d me to say they thought you and I made a cute couple.”

“Really?” Louis asked incredulously.

“Yeah. So see, it will all work out,” Harry reassured him. “What do you need from me? I’ll do anything to help you relax and reduce your anxiety.”

Sweet, beautiful Harry. Louis bit his lip. “Anything?!” he asked and Harry nodded.

“Spank me?” Louis asked softly.

“Of course. I don’t know why I didn’t think that you needed that from me in the first place,” Harry replied. “Now, lay down on the bed, I’ll take it from here.”

As Louis lay down on the bed, Harry straddled his bum and gently massaged his back then pressed kisses down his spine; Louis felt his tension melting away. When he finally spanked him, Louis felt a sense of relief because it reminded him Harry would be there for him. Not just tomorrow but for always….

God Louis loved this; loved the way Harry’s large hand felt on his arse, loved the way it made his brain fuzzy and his body loose; loved how Harry took control and even with the pain, Louis felt incredibly loved. And Louis adored the “after care” when Harry would curl into him and call him a “good boy” and coo about how amazing he is. 

When he came his body went limp and he splayed out onto the bed, Harry pressing light kisses on his body. “Feel better?” he whispered in his ear and Louis smiled. “I love you,” was all he could say as he felt like a rag doll. “God you’re so amazing, baby,” Harry said and Louis felt as if his heart would burst.

After Harry spanked him until he came, he licked the cum off the tip of Louis’ dick then trailed kisses up his torso. Louis felt dopey and love-drunk as he carded his hand through Harry’s beautiful curls. “Harry, darling, I love you, so much,” Louis said softly.

“Mmm, love you too, babe,” Harry replied, licking into Louis’ neck.

“Thank you,” Louis remarked.

 “Mmm, for what?” Harry asked.

 “For always being there for me. For supporting me no matter what. For loving me. For just being you,” Louis rambled in his blissed out state. But he meant every word.

Harry looked at him and brushed his hand over Louis’ cheek. “Babe, of course. I do it because I love you and I love you cause you’re an amazing person,” Harry explained. “I’ll always be here for you, promise.”

Louis blamed his fuzzy brain for the tears that started softly falling from his eyes. “Don’t cry, love,” Harry said, wiping his tears and pulling Louis into his chest. He brushed his hands up and down his back, shushing Louis like a child, and whispering “I love you” over and over.

_Marry me_ is what Louis wanted to say.

“Move in with me” is what came out of his mouth suddenly, forcefully and filled with meaning.

“Louis, I…I don’t know what to say,” Harry stammered, looking at him wide-eyed.  Louis wanted to wake up to those gorgeous green eyes every day for the rest of his life but baby steps for now…

“Yes, it…it just makes sense. Like I’ll be out and there’s no need for you to have your own place.  I’ll buy another flat if you don’t like this one, I’ll…” words were flying out of Louis’ mouth at the speed of sound….

“No, this one is fine, love. And yes, of course I’ll move in with you,” Harry replied.

Louis wanted- _needed_ -Harry inside him soon or he was going to lose his mind. “Babe,” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, “make love to me….”

Harry chuckled softly at Louis’ intensity. “Don’t have to ask me twice. But lemme go get some lotion for your bum and we’re out of condoms in the bedside drawer but I bought some the other day and left them in the loo,” Harry explained climbing off the bed.

“No!” Louis said suddenly causing Harry to stop in his tracks. “I mean, yes to the lotion, no to the condoms,” Louis explained and Harry got a surprised look on his face and ran off to the loo. When he returned, Louis lay on his stomach, bare ass up and ready to be rubbed; Harry pressed lotion to it then whispered in Louis’ ear “you wanna feel me, babe? _All_ of me?”

Tears again fell gently from Louis’ eyes. “Yes, darling, of course. Had a physical last week for me new management company’s insurance and I’m clean. I want you to fill me up, come inside me, yeah?”

Harry grunted “fucking hell” as he sat between Louis’ legs and attended to his bum. He alternated applying salve to Louis’ chapped arse with soft kitten licks at his hole and fuck if it wasn’t glorious. Before long Louis was open, wet and ready for Harry; he wanted to beg him but he knew Harry would take care of him so he waited patiently. Harry crawled up Louis’ back and whispered “babe can I flip you over? I want to see your face when I enter you raw.” A small gasp escaped Louis’ mouth as he nodded forcefully; Harry gently turned him on his back and even though the duvet fabric scratched his red arse, he could’ve cared less because he had a Greek-god looming above him.

Harry stroked him a few times and fingered him open then slicked himself up with lube. As he pressed the tip of his dick to Louis’ hole he said “I’ve waited for this for so long, I love you so much” then pushed into Louis who grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and groaned in ecstasy.

“Jesus, Louis, you feel so good baby, fuck,” Harry moaned, grabbing Louis’ knees and pushing himself further into him. When he bottomed out, Louis mewled and pulled Harry to his lips. He wanted to taste him, feel him, be a part of him finally, once and for all.

_And forever…._

Harry lifted Louis’ arse up off the sheets so it wouldn’t get further chafed but it also allowed him to hit his prostate repeatedly causing Louis to make obscene noises that only caused Harry to pump into him faster and faster. “Harry, fuck, I love you,” Louis moaned and Harry bent down to kiss him, teeth gnashing together, bodies slick with sweat. Harry dipped his head into Louis’ shoulder and started moaning “baby” over and over as he fucked into him. Louis grabbed his knees and pulled them back as far as he could so now every time Harry fucked him he literally bottomed out, balls slapping Louis’ arse again and again.

“Fuck babe, can I come?” Louis asked, though he wasn’t sure why. Harry kissed him softly “of course, darling, come for me,” he replied. A few quick tugs on his dick was all it took for Louis to spurt hot streams of come up his chest, gasping out Harry’s name. Harry fucked into him a few more times then pushed his hips into Louis as he came too, groaning out “Louis fuck, I love you” and collapsing onto Louis’ chest as he continued to ride out his orgasm.

“That was amazing,” Louis moaned, pressing kisses to Harry’s cheek as he finished coming. “Babe you feel so good, oh my god,” Harry groaned into Louis’ chest. “I don’t ever wanna leave this position.”

Louis laughed. “Well, we have to at some point,” he observed.

“Mmmm, not anytime soon, though I hope,” Harry replied teasingly.

“No, you can stay there as long as you like for now,” Louis said, kissing Harry gently on the lips.

“I hope you know I like to walk around naked when I’m at home and now that we are gonna live together that means you’ll get an eyeful most days,” Harry told him.

“Ha! Well if you’re naked then does that mean I can blow you whenever the mood strikes?” Louis asked suggestively.

“Of course! And once you blow me, does that mean I can fuck you?” Harry asked.

“Always, babe, always….” Louis replied, kissing him deeply.

He might not survive Harry walking around naked all the time but as long as they were together, he didn’t care a lick…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! It will be posted soon xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you are is the place I belong....

“Ok H, let’s go!” Louis yelled to Harry who was still primping and preening in the loo. His coming out press conference started in an hour and they had to leave. Louis gathered his wallet and keys then sat in the lounge to wait for Harry. After a few minutes he said “Haz, COME ON!” and started walking towards his bathroom when Harry appeared in the doorway and Louis forgot how to breathe.

Suddenly Louis felt like Richard Gere in “Pretty Woman” when Julia Roberts suddenly appeared wearing a brown and white polka dot dress she bought on Rodeo Drive and she looked so stunning that Richard was speechless.  Louis gulped loudly and said softly, “babe, you, you look gorgeous.”

“Do I?” Harry asked. “This suit costs more than my rent for six months.”  Louis’ stylist had measured Harry for a new suit-at Louis’ request-and she delivered the Yves Saint Laurent number yesterday along with black motorcycle boots. Harry had the shirt unbuttoned to his nips and Louis started salivating heavily.

“Fuck yes. Besides after tomorrow, you won’t be paying rent anymore,” Louis reminded him as he brushed his lips softly over Harry’s.

“Thanks, babe, you look pretty snazzy yourself. That blue brings out your eyes,” Harry complimented him. Harry insisted Louis wear a deep blue-not black!-suit for this press conference and Louis had to admit it looked amazing on.

“Besides,” Louis said, “Caroline didn’t pay for that suit; she got it gratis.”

Harry’s eyes flew open. “How can she get a £5,000 designer suit for free?!”

Louis laughed softly. “Because when your picture is in the paper tomorrow, the caption will include the name of the designer you’re wearing which is free advertising for them to millions of people,” he explained. “But if you want to keep it, I can pay for it, no problem.”

“Huh,” Harry mused. “I don’t know if I can keep it, Louis. That’s a lot of money to spend on me.”

Louis waved his hands dismissively. “Psh, no it’s not. You deserve it, love,” Louis said sweetly. “Besides, I might blow you in it and if we get it stained we definitely have to keep it.”

Harry laughed heartily and winked at Louis. “Okay, whatever you say, babe,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hands and looking him directly in his eyes. “I just want to remind you how proud I am of you, Louis. Coming out to your fans will feel so brilliant and they will support you. And I will be here for you.” _Always_ he wanted to add, but Louis was already nervous enough for today so he didn’t want to add to his stress.

Tears sprung to Louis’ eyes briefly. “Thank you. It means a lot, babe, promise,” Louis replied, pulling his gorgeous boyfriend in for a proper snog.  When they finished, they met Charles outside to drive to his new management’s offices for his press conference. On the drive over, Harry held his hand the entire time, rubbed his leg and fussed over him to soothe his nerves.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, great,” Louis replied. “Because of you.” Harry kissed his cheek in response and pulled him closer.

When they arrived, Louis explained “okay, we are going to sneak in the back door but after the press conference we will come out the front. Kind of ironic if you think about it,” which made Harry laugh.

“Okay, I’m following you because I’m just the ‘arm candy’ remember?” Harry teased, following Louis into the offices.

*************************

As Louis sat down to begin his press conference, a calm engulfed him as he saw Harry standing to his right. Harry was here with him-and he supported him-and that's honestly all Louis needed. The rest was just noise...

"Thank you all for coming today as I have an important announcement to make. As many of you know I have been spending time with a guy lately-Harry Styles-and I've recently realized-and some of you have too-that we are more than just friends." Louis took a deep breath as he delivered a statement years in the making: "I am a gay man."

Louis paused, waiting for a reaction from the crowd but they were seemingly non-plussed so he continued, "I'm tired of living my life as a lie and I hope that by coming out I can help others who struggle with their sexuality. My fans mean the world to me-I wouldn't be here without them-and I would love for them to continue to support me in the future. Now I will take questions."

"Louis, was 'Change Your Ticket' about Harry?" a journalist asked.

"Cutting straight to the chase, eh Barry?" Louis teased him. "Yes it was. We, uh, initially met on my tour and recently got back together," he admitted.

"Louis, what about Eleanor?" came another question.

Louis smiled. "We are still friends"-he lied-"and she is currently in Milan doing a fashion internship"-at least that's what Jeff told him before the conference. "She supports my coming out," he finished. He neglected to add "I think..."

After the conference ended, Harry squeezed his hand and said "Lou, I just checked twitter and your fans are trending a hashtag: #WeSupportYouLouis ! And you've gained 10K followers in the past hour!"

Louis let out a deep breath. "Really? That's amazing!" he exclaimed smiling. "You ready to do our first proper 'pap walk' as an official couple?" he asked and Harry nodded.  As they walked outside, the paparazzi flash bulbs went off in succession, temporarily blinding them both. They held hands and waved until someone said "kiss him, Lou!" So Louis leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips-it was just a kiss but it meant so much more. Freedom. Forever. Together...

****************************

As they clambered into the car, Louis said "Home, Charles, and take your time!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Tomlinson," he replied, rolling up the partition.

Louis looked at Harry seductively and licked his lips; then he straddled him and pulled him in for a deep, wet kiss, murmuring "I love you so much" over and over.

"Love you too babe, so proud of you," Harry managed to reply.  Soon Louis ripped his lips away from Harry's and put them to his collarbone, almost in the exact same place where he put the first hickey he gave him in Dublin.

"Mmm, this brings back memories," Louis mused, nipping into Harry's skin. Harry chuckled "uh yeah it does."

"What were you thinking when I did that?" Louis asked.

"Well, my drunk brain kept thinking I was having an out-of-body experience but my dick was telling me it was real," Harry admitted and Louis barked out a laugh.  "I really shouldn't have done that," he replied. "But I'm so glad I did," Louis finished, licking down Harry's chest to mouth over his hard cock pulsing through his three thousand pound trousers. "Imagine if I hadn't done that. Imagine if I hadn't changed your ticket in Dublin so you could stay a couple of more days?" Louis mused between kisses.

"I don't want to think about that, Louis. I just want to think about you sucking my cock," Harry said breathlessly. Louis quickly complied with his wish, as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth as Harry flicked his hips into Louis' face, anxious for Louis' mouth to get on his dick. Louis sucked and licked on Harry's cock until he came down his throat; when he tried to swallow, a tiny bit dropped from his mouth and onto Harry's trousers.

"Well, it's official now: we're keeping them," Louis said, his voice rough from just having Harry's cock in his mouth.

Harry-now sweating, curls stuck to his forehead-laughed and said "you did that on purpose?"

"Maybe," Louis said cheekily.

***************************

When they returned to Louis' flat-both of them sweaty and horny-Louis pushed Harry against the hallway to his bedroom and sucked a hickey into all four of his nipples. "I want the world to know that you're mine, love," Louis said in between love bites.

"Jesus, Louis, I love when you get like this, all possessive," Harry grunted, cock straining in his trousers. Louis roughly grabbed it causing Harry to yelp; "this cock belongs to me. Property of Louis Tomlinson," he replied. Harry could do little except breathe out a "yes, yes, yes" as Louis guided him into the bedroom.

He gently pushed him onto the bed and said "trousers off, boots on, ass up!"

Harry looked confused when he said "so you're gonna fuck me with my boots on?"

"Yup. You look sexy as hell in them so you're keeping them on," Louis explained.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Oooh, kinky...."

"Funny coming from someone who ate fruit outta me arse a few weeks ago," Louis retorted laughing. Harry smiled and scrambled up the bed-naked but with his YSL boots on-then put his arse in the air for Louis who then kissed the backs of his legs from his calves up to his bum cheeks and back down again. By the time he put his mouth on Harry's hole, his dick was already leaking come. As Louis nipped and licked at his hole, Harry groaned and started rocking back on his heels to get more and more of Louis inside him. "That's it, babe, work yourself on my tongue," Louis said, grabbing his hips and pulling Harry into his face then reaching around to stroke his leaking cock. The filthy sounds of Louis' tongue in Harry and his hand on his dick filled the room, combined with Harry's moaning and groaning made Louis hard too. "Babe you gonna come?" he asked and Harry could only nod, pushing himself back into Louis one last time as he came into his hand with a shout.

"That's it, baby, you're so good," Louis cooed, brushing his lips up Harry's spine to tug on his ear. "Gonna fuck you now," he whispered and Harry begged "please, Louis, please."

"I love it when you beg," Louis remarked, lining himself up with Harry's hole then pushing himself all the way in quickly. "Fuck, babe, fuck," he groaned when he bottomed out. "You feel so good" he said as Harry gasped at the feeling of Louis stretching him out. Louis alternated quick, shallow flicks with long, hip rolls and soon they were both close to coming. Harry kept saying "Louis, Louis, Louis" softly which just drove Louis mad with desire; "I'm gonna come babe, FUCK" Louis yelled as he filled up Harry with his come and Harry orgasmed into the sheets.  Harry was silent, his sweaty curls dripping on his face, as Louis peppered him with soft kisses saying "I love you, I love you," then falling gently onto the mattress with Harry in his arms. They ducked under the sheets and as Louis wrapped Harry into his arms he knew this was the only man he would ever love. Forever.

*********************************************

The next morning, Louis woke up spooning Harry, breathing in his delicious curls and pressing soft kisses into his shoulder. "Morning sunshine," he said as Harry stirred. "Mmmm, hiiii," Harry said sleepily, turning around to face Louis and press a soft kiss to his lips. When he changed positions he flinched and said "I'm going to be trying to walk all day today, thanks to you," causing Louis to laugh. "And don't tell anyone but I like when you top," he finished with a smirk. 

"Don't worry, babe, your secret is safe with me," Louis teased, reaching for his phone. "Let's check twitter, see if the Mail has posted our pic," he said, opening up his twitter app. The hashtag: #WeSupportYouLouis was still trending and Louis found nothing but positive comments on his timeline. He quickly found the Daily Mail article headlined "Louis Tomlinson Comes Out as A Gay Man" with the picture of him and Harry kissing. Louis gleefully showed it to Harry and they both squealed with delight. 

"Babe, you did it and I'm so proud of you," Harry said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Harry. Promise," Louis admitted kissing his adorable boyfriend.

"Well, I think a celebratory breakfast is in order!" Harry exclaimed, pulling on his trackies and bounding off into the kitchen to fix it.

*******************************************

After breakfast, Louis sat in the lounge reading his email when his phone rang; it was from a number he didn't recognize but he thought it might be a journalist calling him about the Daily Mail story so he answered it.

"Hullo?" he said.

"Louis?" the female voice on the other end of the line said. Her voice sounded familiar but surely it wasn't _her_?!

"Yes?" he said tentatively.

"Louis it's your mum. Please don't hang up," she said quickly.

"Fine," Louis said. "What do you want?" he asked flatly.

"Louis, I, um, well, I, don't know how to say this," she started.

"Mum you have five seconds to tell me what you want or I _will_ hang up" Louis demanded.

He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "Louis I saw the article about you in the Daily Mail and I, uh, just wanted to say how proud of you I am. And I'm"-then she paused, "I'm sorry."

Louis had imagined this conversation with his mum a million times in his head; what he would do, what he would say, how he would tell her to fuck off and leave him the fuck alone. But today was different, Louis was different: Harry had taught him what true forgiveness-and true love-really meant and he was forever grateful for that. So instead, Louis said simply:

"Thank you."

******************************************

FUCK he was so nervous...Louis had performed in front of tens of thousands of people a hundred nights a year and had publicly come out of the closet, but he'd never been more nervous than he was right now.

FUCK Harry was so distracting, gorgeous brown curls coiffed on his head, green eyes sparkling like emeralds, smiling brightly like the sun.

"Right, FOCUS" was all Louis could think as Harry kissed his mum and wrapped his large hand around Louis' as they both turned towards the altar. It had taken less than two years from the time they met until now-"because I'm not getting any younger, Styles,"-but saying "I do" today was the culmination of both of their dreams.

At the reception, Louis took the mic, kissing his mum on the cheek as he went to the front of the room. "As most of you know," he began, "Harry has been helping me write for my new album and he's doing an amazing job," Louis explained, causing Harry to blush. "But I have a surprise: I wrote a song just for him that I would like to play for our first dance as husbands," Louis said smiling. Harry sat gobsmacked as everyone gasped and Louis nodded to the DJ to press play. "It's called 'Ready to Run' so can I have this dance, my love?" he asked, motioning to Harry who nodded and quickly made his way to the dance floor."

As he pulled him in his arms, the first few bars of the song started playing; as Louis twirled Harry around the dance floor, the meaning behind the lyrics were soon apparent to everyone in the room:

  _T_ _here's a lightning in your eyes, I can't deny_

 _Then there's me inside a sinking boat running out of time_  
_Without you I'll never make it out alive_  
_But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright_

 _There's a devil in your smile, it's chasing me_  
_And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed_  
_There's a moment when you finally realize_  
_There's no way you can change the rolling tide_  
_But I know, yes I know, that I'll be fine_

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
_Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
_'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
_I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
_This time I'm ready to run_  
_Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
_'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
_I will never look back now I'm ready to run_  
_I'm ready to run_

 _There's a future in my life I can't foresee_  
_Unless, of course, I stay on course and keep you next to me_

 _There will always be the kind that criticize_  
_But I know, yes, I know we'll be alright_

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
_Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
_'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
_I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
_This time I'm ready to run_  
_Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
_'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
_I will never look back now I'm ready to run_

 _This time I'm ready to run (ready to run)_  
_I'd give everything that I got for your love_

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
_Escape from the city and follow the sun_

 _'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
_I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
_This time I'm ready to run (this time I'm ready to run)_  
_Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
_'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
_I will never look back, now I'm ready to run_  
_I'm ready to run_

 _There's a lightning in your eyes, I can't deny_  
_Then there's me inside a sinking boat running out of time_  
_Without you I'll never make it out alive_  
_But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright_

 _There's a devil in your smile, it's chasing me_  
_And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed_  
_There's a moment when you finally realize_  
_There's no way you can change the rolling tide_  
_But I know, yes I know, that I'll be fine_

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
_Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
_'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
_I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
_This time I'm ready to run_  
_Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
_'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
_I will never look back now I'm ready to run_  
_I'm ready to run_

 _There's a future in my life I can't foresee_  
_Unless, of course, I stay on course and keep you next to me_

 _There will always be the kind that criticize_  
_But I know, yes, I know we'll be alright_

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
_Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
_'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
_I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
_This time I'm ready to run_  
_Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
_'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
_I will never look back now I'm ready to run_

 _This time I'm ready to run (ready to run)_  
_I'd give everything that I got for your love_

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
_Escape from the city and follow the sun_

 _'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
_I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
_This time I'm ready to run (this time I'm ready to run)_  
_Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
_'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
_I will never look back, now I'm ready to run_  
_I'm ready to run_

By the last note of the song, everyone in the room was in tears, including Louis and Harry who pressed a soft kiss to Louis' lips which tasted salty from his tears. "We've come so far babe, from 'one weekend I promise I'll never tell' to 'wherever you are is the place I belong'" Harry remarked. 

Louis pressed his body into Harry's and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Yes we have, babe and I'd give everything I've got for your love. _Forever"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it :D xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
